Thieves of Dawn
by Proudly Pinoy
Summary: My take on the story of Carlos' life, and what made him choose to be a member of the U.B.C.S. -Complete-
1. Temple

Resident Evil: "Thieves of Dawn" 

Prologue: 

                "…About all you can do in life is be… who you are. Some people will love you for y-you. Most will love you for what… what you can d-do for them, and some…won't… won't like you at all." 

                Carlos Oliviera stood in front of his class, nervously clutching the paper on his hand. A middle-aged African American woman stood in the middle of the room, her plump arms crossed over her chest, as if sizing the 18-year-old boy. She had short curly black hair, with noticeable make-up on her face. The yellow blazer she wore contrasted the dark, dilapidated state of the room they were in. Each phage colored wall was lined with dirt and spray paint. Chairs were in disarray, and the students shared as much enthusiasm as the neglected wooden floor. The door was a teacher's table away from Carlos. It was still a few minutes before the bell would ring, a few more minutes before he could leave all those blank faces and return to his own world. 

"…So this quote is from…?" 

"Uh, its, uh, from Rita Mae Wilson…ma'am." He replied with a bit of a stutter. 

"Yes, and you chose this particular article to discuss, why?" 

"Cuz, well, um, it kind of relates to, uh, what you said, the, uh…exis…existuti…" 

"Existentialist." 

"Yeah! The existentialist point of view, that uh, man is what he makes of himself." 

                All of a sudden, the loud screech of the bell sounded, and as cue, the students mechanically began to sling their bags and grab their binders in a steady flow of humanity eager to leave the lifeless tomb. "Remember, study the essay on Plato alright?" reminded the teacher. A longhaired Asian girl in a pink blouse turned to nod at the teacher and hastily left. Carlos folded up the paper and shoved it to the back pocket of his torn jeans. He wore a rather faded blue sleeveless shirt, an old pair of white sneakers, and a small scapular. His brown hair reached the back of his neck, and his skin was naturally tanned. 

"Mr. Oliviera?" called the teacher just as he bent down to grab his black bag. "Yes?" he responded with a tired expression on his face. 

"Mr. Oliviera, I want to call to your attention how…deplorable your grades have become." 

"…Yeah?" 

"If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to tell me…" 

"There's nothing you can do." He murmured to himself. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing, Mrs. Hodgson." 

"Listen Mr. Oliviera, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you are steadily falling to the bottom of the class. I mean, Stephanie Wilson had four lines on her article and she still made a better oral report than you." 

"…" 

"We have just gone through midterms Mr. Oliviera, and if you persist on this…lack of enthusiasm for studying, then you'll have to repeat this course." 

"…I'll keep that in mind ma'am." He replied, with a look of indifference on his face. It was like he was asleep inside, with his eyes barely open, and his senses barely working. Mrs. Hodgson sat on her chair, looking at him, wondering if he was on drugs, or if he had lost someone in the family, or the simple overlapping factor that he just didn't care, much like most of the students nowadays. "…Is that all Mrs. Hodgson?" he asked. She simply nodded in reply, which prompted the boy to take out his headphones and put them on. 

"So is that where the money you earn go? On Discmans?" asked a young man a few meters down the hall with the same generic look of the classroom. Lockers lined the foyer, with some students playing with various objects in them, from mirrors to playboys. Bryan Johnson was leaning on his locker, wearing a tight red mesh tank top and baggy black pants. His hair was black, and poured over with hair gel to give it a spiky look.    

"What I do with my cash is none of your business." came a cold reply, with Carlos boosting the volume of the rock music. "Besides, I still think its better than pot." 

"Hey, like you said, my money, my business." 

                Carlos' locker was to the right of Bryan's, but he never out anything in there so he just stood in the middle of the corridor. Bryan signaled for them to go to the comfort room, and Carlos reluctantly followed. A few girls followed the two boys with their gazes, watching Bryan hold the gray door open and Carlos soon enter to disappear into the grimy tiled room. One of them whispered to the next, the sharp word "faggot" was clearly heard. Bryan shot her an intimidating look, and then smiled, he was handsome after all. Carlos didn't bother to pause the blaring music as he rested the headphones on his neck. Another young man who had curly hair, a thin frame and some thick glasses, watched them come in and decided to leave, his gray shirt had a ketchup spill on it. 

"Mr. Chan is still offering you…" 

"The chance to strip on a bar in front of drunk fags? No thanks." He finished cynically. 

"He's offering a lot, man. I mean, what's the difference with what you do every night?"

                Carlos didn't reply. He put the earphones back on and left the room, absconding the other boy. 

Chapter 1: "The temple" 

                He got to his small apartment an hour before dawn the following day. Fumbling for the key, he groggily leaned on the door, flesh colored and run down, much like the rest of the complex that his mother chose to stay in. There already were small rays of light that entered through the broken rectangular window at the end of the dreary gray hall, where a sharp turn to the left would lead to a steep staircase that would take forever to traverse. Five rooms were on each side, alternating from each other.  A rusty doorknob perfectly supplemented the tarnished door number, "24". 

                The musky smell of sweat was still all over Carlos as he got the door open, and practically stumbled inside. In front of him was a small dining table, and to his left was what they called the kitchen, still neglected. Past the dining table to the right was a small corridor, with two rooms on the left wall, one for himself, and the other for his mother, while a small bathroom was at the end.  The wallpaper was phage, just like their door that could most probably be broken down by a single push. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and threw his bag down. He had an hour to cook his mother breakfast, another to rest, and the next thirty minutes to head back to his school. With a deep breath he took off his shirt, memories of last night then came flashing back. He could vividly remember, the smell of cigarette smoke that almost choked him as he entered the woman's car. She was middle-aged, and had heavy make-up, which was clear in the dark even though her blonde hair was not. After a few blocks of silence, and the woman's excited expectations, she led him to her apartment where the issue of price was raised. It was a humble home, but infinitely grander than his own. 

"$150" he told her, and she agreed without any reluctance. "If you play my game." She added, just as he began to take of his clothes. 

                Carlos shook his head, trying to forget what happened next, but the pain he felt all over his body was testament to the nameless woman's deluded fantasies. At the age of 18, he had a firm build, that he found was the only way to provide anything for the woman he calls mother. She was still asleep at that hour, but then again, she was still asleep by noon. Carlos closed his eyes and ran to the sink. His hands forcefully met the tiles and he spat, he felt the bile rise to his throat, but go down again, next to a pile of unwashed dishes. An open window, with rusty steel frames, was right in front of him, blowing a friendly breeze down his spine. The water was very cold, but it still felt good against his moist skin. He blinked his eyes, once, twice, greeted by a blurred vision of the wet steel sink. 

                Pushing back his damp hair, he made his way back to his bag and took out a crumpled paper bag. Inside were the few groceries that he could buy, which would constitute as their food for the next week or so. He took out 2 strips of bacon and plopped it on the frying pan, letting it rest on the gentle flame of the gas stove. Just as he did, he made for the sink and quickly began to clean the dishes, whilst remembering the lesson on Advanced Algebra that he'll be having for first period. A plate slipped off his foamed hand and fell to the floor with a loud crash, making him shout out a profanity. 

"Who's there?" shouted a voice muffled by the walls. 

"Mom, its me!" he replied while washing his hands and then bending down to clean up the mess. 

"Carlos? Carlos where the hell were you last night!?" she shrieked, too lazy to even get out of her room. "I told you I was going to be out studying!" he angrily shouted back, throwing the broken pieces to a small steel trashcan with a black plastic covering its inside. 

"Did you break anything!? If you break anything then you're paying for it!" 

"Yeah…what else is new, I do pay for everything." He murmured to himself, looking at his index finger that he clumsily cut when he threw the sharp pieces down. His glance went back to the fried bacon, and after wiping his finger on his jeans, he finished making breakfast. 

"Mom, I got you something to eat!" he shouted while preparing the table. 

"No way am I eating anything that you cook you little rat!" came a sharp reply. "I'm not letting you get your hands on my life insurance!!" 

"Mom, if I wanted to kill you…I would just shoot you." He murmured to himself, not allowing his growing frustrations to get the better of him. Shaking his head, he set the plates down and decided to take a shower. "If you want to eat, there's food on the table." Carlos announced as he passed his mother's door. The young man kicked off his shoes at the door, and the rest of his garments as he entered. He would have rather head to school right now than stay in that place with his mother. 

                Nichole Del Rosario stood on the roof of the public school, holding the mesh that would prevent anyone stupid enough to walk past the cement floor. A group of kids were playing basketball in a makeshift court at the other end of the roof. About five foot six, she turned back and leaned on the mausoleum like structure that housed the stairs, which led back to those dull corridors. She always fancied heights, even as a child. Now at 16, she still wanted to feel the wind so high or grasp the clouds that float in the skies. So far away, the beautiful backdrop of light blue always gave her a sense of relief. The Filipino girl tied back her shoulder length black hair to a tail and then shoved her hands to the pockets of her white buttoned up jacket. The coolness of the floor crept past her black pants, but she didn't care, she wanted to stretch her legs and just rest for a moment. Only a few people came so early, about six fifteen in the morning. It was always the same group of people, the Asian girl who always came with her boyfriend, that kid with curly hair and thick glasses, the faculty members, and some people that she didn't prefer to talk to. There was also that strange brown haired young man that always caught her eye. 

                After a few more minutes of sitting there and basking at nothingness, the girl decided to leave. She swung her small backpack around her shoulder and headed down. The stairs were blood red, 2 flights away from the fourth floor where her classes were. Her first period was American history, as she was still a freshman. The halls were still empty and a little dark, with silent lockers standing like sentinels that kept watch. On the far end, a janitor in dark blue overalls just finished mopping the floors, and disappeared into another hall. Nichole turned down to take out a cell phone from her backpack, not noticing the comfort room door beside her quickly open. A small yelp came from the other side as the door painfully rebounded off Nichole's elbow, causing her to drop the second hand Nokia 7210. 

"I'm sorry-!" came a girl from the comfort room, but stopped when she saw Nichole picking up the cell phone.  "…Oh, it's the monkey girl." Came a disgusted expression. "Good morning Whitney." Nichole greeted unenthusiastically. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and headed off, her curly blonde hair bouncing with every step she took. She wore a long sleeved white polo and a short blue skirt, with black leather shoes and socks of the same color that reached her knees. Nichole just shook her head with the same sentiment as Whitney, and stood up.  

                The school occupied the whole block, with asbestos narrow roads with old apartments and grocery stores surrounding it. Taking a right from a long walk full of sidewalk vendors, Carlos crossed the street, unwary of the few cars that sped by. He came by the corner of the block, with a sign that read "Bosco Street". A metal fence separated him from the school's front yard where a sporadic flow of students, teachers and administrators made their way in, with the latter two mostly arriving in cars to the far right of the main gate, opposite where Carlos was. He wore a thin plain white shirt that kept his tanned body visible, but he didn't bother to change his pants. 

With rock music still blaring at his ears, he casually walked past the gates, trailing it with his hand as he did. The old school was a very silent and ominous presence, with cobbled walls lining all four stories. It was just a rectangular building, with a parking lot devoted to those who had the luxury of driving, to its right, a small basketball court behind it, and a statue of a Saint just before the main lobby. A girl sitting on the steps of the main lobby doors flashed him a smile, but he didn't smile back. "Don't do that again Christie!" scolded a girl in blue. The girl who was sitting on the lobby steps stood up and looked back, waiting for Carlos to disappear into the recesses of the structure. "He's cute." She replied while placing her hands on her wrist. "Ugh, don't degrade yourself girl." Responded the woman in blue. 

"Why are you so mean to guys who don't go by your standards?" she asked sharply. 

"Its not like that Christie…I mean…he is like…teen trash." Replied the girl in blue.  

"And guess what kind of world drove him to that lifestyle." 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2: "Meeting" 

Some cold stares met her as she made her way to the classroom, but she didn't care, she grew to live with being an inferior being to many men and women's eyes. It was something she never did understand anyway, and she never planned to. All there was in that superficial war was skin color and country. To most of these people she was an alien, another Americanized soul who didn't deserve neither the nation's name nor ideal. 

What ever held that area in such a vice-like grip was something she didn't want to ponder on. No one ever truly did, she would say to herself. She closed his eyes, distinctly remembering what happened so long ago, her clothes being torn off her body, with children everywhere laughing and taunting. It was a memory she desperately suppressed. No one would ever laugh at her now though, as she proved herself to be a person who could hold her ground. A week's black eye and a couple of bruises once held as proof for that. If anyone ever laughed at her again, then they would know what was coming.

                History graciously started with Mr. Legman tripping on his way to the teacher's desk. A tall balding man of forty, he always wore that same white short-sleeved polo shirt and a plain black tie that made him look more like a salesman than a teacher. No one cared about his blunder, no one even took notice that he entered. Nichole sat at the corner of the room, taking out a notebook when she noticed the teacher begin to write on the board. Half the class listened when he began to talk, while half of the class didn't. All the time, the teacher didn't care. All he was doing was filling in the time like he was supposed to. The topic for that day was the Hispanic existence in America at the time of 1492. 

                In a few minutes, Nichole began to doodle on her notebook, all the while keeping attention to the teacher's droning and monotonous voice. "God, I swear this man is getting duller everyday." Whispered a boy beside her. The sudden sense of invitation made her turn and look, to find a young blonde man smiling at her. "Hey, at least he tripped this time right? There's still hope that he's not completely a bucket of bolts." She whispered back with a big smile, causing the boy to chuckle. "Sorry, uh, hi, my name's Ben Chaplin." His smile grew even wider, resonating with a boyish charm. He wore a semi-fitted light blue shit and khakis. 

"I'm Nichole Del Rosario, and…its nice to meet you." 

"Yeah, first time I sat at the back of the class…I really can't take it when the guy spits when he talks." 

"Well, thank God I don't sit on front." 

"I guess I'm pretty lucky then." 

"Why?" 

"If I didn't sit back, I wouldn't be able to talk to you." 

                The sudden remark startled Nichole, and at the same time made her blush. "Uh, that's not something I hear everyday." She said with a giggle. "Um, are you stoned?" she asked, straightening her face. Ben didn't reply, but just nodded, cracking them both to muffled laughter. A few students' heads turned to both of them. "Looks like we're getting everyone's attention." Ben murmured. "Yeah." She responded, biting her lower lip. His green eyes sparkled each time they met with hers, which were distinctly brown. "What's your next class?" he asked, already oblivious to the teacher's continued monotony.  "I've got Chem." She replied. "Oh, guess we won't be seeing each other for next period." He said with a glum expression. "What's your sched?" Nichole asked, leaning to her right to be able to be nearer to him. "I've got second period Algebra, third period Art class then I'm done for the day." 

"Oh, I've still got classes after lunch." 

"Well, uh, wanna meet somewhere? This lunch? Before your afternoon classes?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "…my treat." He added with a big smile that made Nichole's heart melt. "…Sure." She finally replied. "Great." he whispered, looking as if he made the greatest achievement on Earth. 

                After what seemed like mere minutes of chatter, the period was over, and the sound of the bell acted like a siren that tore through their senses. "…Well, see you at the Z square café?" she asked, standing up and slinging her backpack on her shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to it." 

                Nichole left the room with a beaming smile, it was the first time since she came here that someone actually looked genuinely interested in her. A Hispanic boy bumped into her, but she didn't really care, although the boy turned to look back at her. Carlos felt his heart jump when he saw the girl, something that didn't happen far too often. 

"Hey there." Came a red haired girl who wore a black shirt and tight blue jeans. She ran her hand over Carlos' chest, giving off an electrifying sensation over his torso. "I heard you do a girl good service around these parts." She said with a devilish smirk. "There's a price." He retorted with a smile. The girl slid her hands up his cheeks and took off his earphones. They say you charge hard."  

"Well, I'm going to give you a special discount." He replied, with his thick accent enticing the girl. "That accent of yours is driving me crazy!" she responded seductively. Everyone else seemed oblivious, save a few stares from passersby and some knowing glances. On the other side of the hall, a girl was crying to her best friend, telling her that she was pregnant. They garnered as much attention as Carlos and the girl, with the former now leaning on the wall, letting the latter lean on him. "Really, a discount?" 

"I'd like to have your name first." 

"The name's Erika." 

"Well Erika, I'm actually just looking for some cash to grab a quick meal and probably sleep in a motel or something." 

"A motel sounds good, but I really prefer…now." She pulled open a maintenance cabinet beside them and grabbed his shirt. With a big grin, she went in back first pulling Carlos in. 

                Bryan shut off his t28 cell phone and shoved it to his pocket. He wore a tight gray shirt tucked into dark blue jeans. Standing in the parking lot, he watched a few students go by. One girl was fighting with the other about something concerning their cute next-door neighbor. Huddled in a car, just two vehicles from were Bryan stood was a shocked boy who heard that his father just died. Just outside, a skin headed young man was violently pushed up the metal fence by police officers, creating a small crowd. Profanity could be heard from the boy's mouth, until it was violently swiped by a fat police officer's baton. Blood faded away in his black jacket, but lingered on his discolored brown shirt. 

                Everyday, a whole assortment of faces passed him by; not knowing what sort of life is hidden behind those dull or highlighted eyes. "Hey dude." Came another young blonde man, wearing a red tank top. He had a tattoo on his shoulder, a symbol reading "Beta Piriformis", identical to the tattoo on Bryan's shoulder blade. "Yo Justin, how are you doing?" he greeted, softly punching his fist against the other boy's. "Still healing from the shit those bastards threw at me." 

"Still not over the whole brawl?" 

"I swear man, Tyler intentionally hit me with that bat." He caressed his left temple, feeling the bandage there. "Come on man, he's a brother." 

"Not to me." 

"Whatcha all talkin about?" came a young bald African American who wore an orange jacket over a black shirt and blue elephant jeans. 

"Just the Mustang parked up front Tyler. Damn she's a beaut." Quickly responded Bryan, knowing that there was a distinct enmity between the two. "Hey man, wassup?" Tyler asked Justin, looking indifferent when he shifted his gaze to the boy's bandage. "Just chilling." Justin replied. "Yo man, I'm really sorry about the whole bat thing, I mean that dude ducked…" 

"Yeah, no need for explanations man, everything's cool." Replied Justin.  

"Hey look, here comes Carlos." Pointed Bryan. The Latin boy's hair was a bit ruffled, and there was still the smell of sweat about him. 

"Looks like he got himself laid again." Tyler announced. 

"Yo Carlos, come here, we need to talk!" called Bryan. Carlos kept his earphones in his bag and made his way to them. Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, while Justin kept his on his waist. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted, his accent prevailing over his choice of linguistics.

"We heard news that the kids from the other town are planning on a little discord here in our parts." 

"You mean the Alpha Nares?" 

"Yep, the guys we had the pleasure of brawling against two weeks ago." 

"But we still don't know if it's just messin around, or if they just want to duke it out." Tyler added.  

"I'm pretty sure that they'll be bringing some heavy weaponry when they get here, payback for the ass kicking they endured." Bryan stated calmly. "You think guns are in the picture?" asked Carlos. 

"Not their style." Chided Justin. "Not ours." Added Bryan.

"But if we want to blow them back to their shit holes, then we need everyone a hundred percent. So maybe you getting all roughed up with every girl in this goddamned campus is a bad idea."  Quickly commented Bryan, who eyed Carlos from head to foot. "Alright, I just needed some quick cash anyway." Quickly retorted the Latin boy. A look of disgust, although tried to keep hidden, was evident on Justin's face. "Anyways, there's going to be a meeting at the triangle alley tonight, our contact is going to have all the information we need by then." 

                The triangle alley was made of two narrow stretches that ran at an intersection and then met as one. From above, it would have looked like a triangle whose three sides extended to the streets. Blood red bricks covered each wall, with plenty of obstructions like crates and steel rods leaned on the sides. A few pipes stretched out from the buildings, right above the triangular middle ground, which was made of cracked cement and asbestos. Three steps worth of a small staircase elevated the widest stretch where the two paths met. Instantly to its left was a neglected streetlight. Some discarded long rectangular glasses were leaning on one side, opposite the main stretch, beside some trashcans that were over dumped. A steady mist had already formed that night. 

                Like vampires, the members of the Beta Piriformis slid to the triangle that they claimed as their council ground. Michael Terry sat on a crumpled folding chair below the streetlight. The young black haired man wore a brown leather jacket over a plain white shirt tucked into faded jeans. A woman leaned over him, keeping him protectively in her arms. She had shoulder length hair dyed red that perfectly accented her black leather jacket and jeans. Lorna Williams ran her hand against her lover's cheek. "How long do we have to wait?" she asked, feeling the weight of the short metal rod that she kept under her jacket in instance of battle. "Eric's going to be here, honey." He replied with an Australian accent. "Well, I don't see him anywhere." Reported an auburn haired youth who jumped down the three steps. The men and women that made themselves comfortable in the area began to moan. One man squatted on a baseball bat with the sticker "shit happens" plastered on it. Another leaned on the brick wall with a crowbar, besides a girl who sat on the steps carrying a wrench. 

"Do you think they got him?" inquired an African American girl wearing a blue shirt and baggy jeans; she held a lead pipe with both hands. 

"Always the one for the worst case scenario eh Elle?" commented Tyler who sat on a trash dump; still wearing the clothes he did earlier. Her name was Gabrielle, but they always called her Elle for short. 

"Hell, I say expect the worse Tyler, then nothing around here parts gonna screw you." 

"…Sound advice." Responded Justin who stood beside Lorna, who now had a white jacket over his red tank top. Bryan and Carlos sat beside Louis Mitchell, the boy who carried the baseball bat. Even his black leather jacket didn't keep Louis cool as the blonde boy kept on rubbing his hands together. David Woods held the crowbar on his left hand and helped Joan Kent to her feet with his right. They both had black hair. "Want me to hold that for you?" he asked her in a small voice. "Nah, I like this wrench." She responded with a cute smile. David wore a green fitted shirt beneath a denim jacket, while Joan simply wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a yellow flower at the bottom right end. Both of them were just 17 years of age. 

"Take a look again JB." Ordered Michael. The 16 year old auburn haired boy nodded and went up the widest stretch again. He wore a plain fitted green shirt and bootleg jeans. "What-?" he looked up to find three men and a woman in the middle all standing side by side, threateningly staring at him. 

"…They're here!" JB cried, alerting everyone in the triangle. The woman called Lilith, dressed in a brown trench coat over a blue tank top and a black skirt, raised an empty glass bottle that she held, and like a throwing knife, hurled it towards the boy. Before JB could move back, the glass bottle brutally crashed against his forehead, causing him to fall back in a cry of anguish. Everyone made a grab for their weapons, with the women standing a few feet behind the men. 

"Oh shit, they're coming from all sides!!" screamed Tyler, noticing more dark figures come in from the narrow stretches. "We're outnumbered!" cried Louis. "Just hit someone!!!" ordered Michael. The figures began to move in. 

Author's note: Well that certainly took long. I hope you liked the story. And thanks to Daniella for that touching review, and oops, it is beige I think, hehe. Well, please read and review, or flame, or like, whatever, I need reviews! Okay, so that's it for now, until next time we, um, meet!


	3. Street Life

Author's note: Thanks to Hotaru for her strange reviews! (I am still waiting to hear about your pet bird.) Here's the new chapter, enjoy! Uh, so sorry, but I kind of uploaded the wrong document earlier on, that was from a different story. Here's the real chapter 3. APOLOGY!

Chapter 3: "Street life" 

A man in a black hooded jacket ran up to David and swung a steel pipe at him vertically, but he ducked and battered the man's thigh with his crowbar. 

"There's little flak at the Morning road!" screamed Lorna. The morning road was the Eastern side of the triangle. It was a long way before the street, but had a garage with a staircase that led to an elevated street. That was where they stored their extra materials that they could use as weapons. 

                Bryan made his way to the Morning road, only to be met by two men with baseball bats. He gritted his teeth and didn't stop running. One the men, a young African American, stepped up, ready to swing the bat right at his skull, but Bryan let out an angry cry and jumped up, drop kicking the man on the face. The other man quickly dealt a blow to his back before he could regain composure, making him cry in pain as he hit the ground face first. Carlos sprinted to his downed comrade as fast as he could, grabbing an aluminum trash can on the side of the street on his way. Before the man could deliver another blow to Bryan, Carlos hurled the aluminum can, causing the assailant to lose balance. In an instant, the assailant's neck met Carlos' clothesline. The other man groggily got up and swung at Carlos, hitting him square at the jaw with his gloved fist. Bryan, still on the ground, forcefully kicked the assailant's gut, making him fall back to give Carlos time to recover. 

"We're being overrun here betas!" cried Michael. 

"They're blocking the morning drive!" screamed Joan. "More are flanking the Dincth Baby bar!" cried another beta, referring to the opposite stretch. _"How the hell did they know about this place!?" _Michael screamed in his thought.  

                Seven Alpha members flanked the Dincth baby bar, hurtling glass bottles at the betas as an initial strike. Louis' chest was met with one of the glass bottles, pushing him down in pain. Three more Alphas covered the stretch where Carlos and Bryan stood. Joan ran up to stand behind them, her hair considerably ruffled up. The three men menacingly clutched baseball bats and moved forward. One was in a denim jacket, the other in a black vest, and a boy with  a crew cut in a plain white shirt. All of them had blonde hair. Bryan picked up the bat of the Alpha that he fell a few moments ago and ran forward. The boy in the vest stepped up and swung at him, but he dove down and smashed the bat at his knee, flipping him over. Carlos and Joan moved in as well. The man in the denim jacket tried to swing at the still recovering Bryan, but found himself speared at the back by Carlos, while Joan kicked the face of the boy in the vest before he could stand up. Bryan quickly got up and fended off the man in the white shirt's bat with the one he just acquired. A fist that met the back of Bryan's head; it was the African American that he drop kicked just moments ago, his nose was bleeding. Joan tried to punch him, but he saw it coming and grabbed hold of her wrist, hurdling her down the ground. The man in the white shirt took this chance to punch Carlos off of his ally. Bryan wasn't able to recover, as the man in the vest grabbed him by his hair and threw him face first to the wall. "Shit!" Joan growled as she crawled back up. She dropped to a knee and slid her hand between the man wearing a vest's legs, raising her fist to hit his groin in a makeshift uppercut. The man didn't even have time to shout in pain as Bryan grabbed the opportunity to knock him out with a very hard right. 

                Carlos pushed back against his enemy until they both ended up tripping over an array of trashcans at the side of the garage door. To their left was the stairway leading to the elevated street where three alphas took stand. They all carried empty bottles. _"Don't let them get out of this stretch."_ Reminded a young girl to herself as she watched the brawl below. The African American delivered a painful blow to Carlos' gut with his right fist, and then a strong left hook that sent him staggering back, while the man in the denim jacket already recovered, and held Joan from behind. 

                Back in the triangle, a woman who held a crowbar vertically to Tyler's neck slammed the young man against the brick wall adjacent to the main stretch. She had long black hair tied back to a ponytail, and wore a blank tank top over black pants. Behind her, Gabrielle raised the pipe with her right hand, only to have her hand grabbed by a skin headed man with a pierced nose. With his left hand, he pulled her right down, and violently hit her on the face. "Elle!" screamed Tyler, but he felt the knee of the woman painfully hit his gut. David fended off his attacker by kicking him away, and made his way to the man who knelt over Gabrielle. With a loud crack, he whipped his foot up the man's face, hurling him back. The woman noticed this and stepped back from Tyler, raising her weapon with both hands. She gritted her teeth and was ready to strike when Michael vehemently shoved one of her comrades to her direction, sending them both toppling down. Another girl went to Gabrielle's aid with Louis cracking his bat against an incoming foe's rib and David hitting a man on the sheen with the crowbar. 

                On the elevated Morning Drive, more of the Beta's comrades began to come in, but the number of the Alphas were steadily streaming forward. The latter gang was still inexperienced when it came to these fights, giving the Beta a little more leverage in the battle. Michael delivered a heavy hook on an Alpha, knocking him out. Another one came with a straight right fist. Calculating his movement, Michael leaned left and grabbed his attacker's wrist with his left hand. Before the goon could deliver a left, Michael drove his right fist up his stomach, then with promptly threw him back just by bending his knees and raising his right arm. Before the man could land on the aluminum cans, a blunt kick met Michael's chest. It was the woman who started the brawl. She continued by kicking him on his sheen, and then his face, all with her right foot. He staggered back, feeling the blood trickle down his lip. The woman nimbly turned and smashed her left heel against his cheek, putting him down. Gaining the opportunity, she took out a small knife from her brown trench coat and was ready to deliver the final blow. 

Killing was strictly something banned from their honored brawls, as she was one of the veterans in the alpha gang. But even with this code of honor between them, she knew that she had to do it. Lorna saw this and instinctively moved in, spearing the girl before she could stab Michael. A brown haired youth in a red jacket quickly went to his comrade's aide, slipping both arms to over Lorna's stomach and pulling her off with a belly to back suplex that could've shook the ground. Michael saw this and jumped back up to action, kicking the boy in red's gut, and then locking his head on his side where he jumped down to drive it hard on the pavement. Knowing that the boy was incapacitated, he rolled to his side and got to all fours, only to look up and realize that Lilith was about to smash her heel down his head. Michael quickly crossed both arms as her right leg came down, blocking the axe kick. He shouted out loud and pushed forward, shoving her leg up until it was the only thing between their faces, even though the woman didn't lose balance. She angrily raised the knife in the air, ready to stab him. Expecting her next move, Michael jumped back in a free fall, letting go of her leg. The knife missed him by just an inch as he fell back, and before his back hit the ground, he vigorously lashed out his right leg and kicked the woman on the abdomen. With a loud grunt, she fell back, dropping the knife. 

"Lily!" cried a man in a sleeveless black shirt and baggy pants of the same color, with his red cap turned on backwards. One of the Betas made a right hook in hopes to clock him, but he leaned back and stretched his left arm, entwining it to his attacker's. Dashing both feet to the ground, he was able to flip the Beta off his feet and down the cold hard cement. There was a sort of poetry to his motion, like an intricate dance. He was also one of the veteran members of the Alpha, who fought alongside the woman in the trench coat whom he affectionately called by her real name.

                He ran up to Michael and jumped up, circling in mid-air, then landing with a right kick on his chest. It felt as if a car hit him as he once again felt the now familiar concrete against his back. Lorna tried to make a save, but found herself getting flipped back when she recklessly dove forward, when the boy just leaned and threw her back by standing erect when she got close enough. 

                Police sirens began to echo from the distance, prompting both sides to stop. The man in the red cap gritted his teeth and made his way to Lily, who was still on a knee. "We're going to take over this town." Growled Lily as she got up. "Screw you, bitch." Casually replied Michael who was now by Lorna's side. Everyone began to scatter, helping their comrades who were still down. The distant flashing lights of the police cars grew closer. Hey guys, let's go!!" Carlos cried at the top of his lungs, he had Bryan's shoulder over his to help him stand, both were bleeding from blunt wounds. Joan was already by the exit. The Alphas were already out of sight. 

                Michael helped Lorna to her feet and made a dash for the shadows of the morning drive. "Thanks for the save Paul." Lorna whispered with anguished breath as he pulled her up to the opposite stretch where the Dincth baby drive was. Six police officers then came from the widest stretch, catching those who were too injured to run and simply wanted to be left behind. Lorna watched from behind a post as two comrades and three betas were carried off, while one more officer was searching with his flashlight. "Let's go." Paul whispered to Lily, sliding into the night before the policeman could find them. Lily struggled to walk as she felt her side, and had to lean on Paul to escape. 

"I saw what you tried to do." He whispered, looking back to make sure that the officer didn't go and follow them. A cap, possibly an Alpha's, was left behind on the cement. There was a fence that closed off this alley; the person who dropped the cap must've climbed up it. 

"Climb up my back and jump over." Instructed Paul. Concern was evident in his eyes even through the deep haze of darkness. Lily nodded and did as he said, jumping over and landing on all fours. The boy soon followed, quickly coming to her aid as he landed on the other side. "I saw what you tried to do Lily." He muttered in a small voice. "…what?" she asked with a perplexed look. 

"You almost took the guy's life." 

"…I had to show them that we mean business." 

"Doesn't hitting them with bats and crowbars mean just as much?" he asked rhetorically. 

"He was their leader. If we take out the head, the body won't function."

"God, you're just twenty, and you're thinking like some…" 

"I'm acting in everyone's best interest Paul. If you didn't appreciate what I just tried to do then get the hell out of here." 

"…" Paul stopped and gazed into her determined eyes. "This 'gang' as people call it, is the only family I have, the only one I ever knew. I am doing anything and everything that I have to, just to make sure that it survives." 

"But killing?" 

"…anything and everything." She said with a firmer tone. "let's just say that life brought me up this way." Lily added, and continued onward. 

                The creaky steps of the Sunrise apartment stretched like infinity for the battered Carlos, who felt as if gravity itself kept tugging him down. Each step Carlos made rasped under his weight, as if he was treading on thin ice. After what seemed like all his life, Carlos was able to reach his floor, and like a zombie, he marched to his apartment door. Its knob was cold when he wrapped his bleeding palm around it, but he did not dare open. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head on the lifeless door, faintly hearing his mother's screams of pleasure from within. Indeed, he dared not enter. 

                His knees began to buckle as he lost his strength, and soon he fell, leaving a small trail of blood on the door from the open wound on his forehead. A woman from her room passed by and didn't turn to look at the young man, but rather hurried along her way down the stairs. Carlos took long gulps of air and turned around so that his back was now leaning on the door as he stretched his legs out. They still hurt from the running. He wondered if anyone got caught, or if everyone made it back. 

                Feeling his rib with his right hand, he couldn't help but close his eyes and grit his teeth. He didn't scream out, he didn't cry, he just held pain inside. "Shit!" he shouted to himself, exhaling rapidly, as if he wanted to just spit his insides out. Pulling himself up by the frame of the door, he ran up the opposite wall and slammed his fists onto it. The sound of the slow trickle of rain began to come from all directions. Carlos stopped and looked out the window at the end of the hall, noticing the droplets of rain cling to the window after sliding down its surface. Yellow and blue lights were blurred from the bars outside. He stumbled to the window and pushed it up, letting the cold water brush and splatter across his face. It stung his open wound, but the pain made the young man feel good in some strange way. He wanted to ram the door down and kick whoever was in there's ass. He wanted to throw out his mother who was in all actuality just a free loader in an apartment he found and pays for. Feeling the cold brush of both wind and rain, Carlos pushed his hair back, and just leaned out to the night rain. 

Author' note: Not the best of my work but sweat nonetheless. Hope you liked this chapter, it took me hell to describe everything as best as I can! Well, I certainly hope you readers liked this update! Bye, and please review! I have like, no reviews at allL


	4. Where is evil?

Author's note: Thanks for those who reviewed! BTW, Hotaru, so what's your birdy's name? Thanks for the…inspiring review Elle, hehe. Here it is, Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: "Where is evil?" 

                Paul watched Lily hug herself as steam rose from underneath the cold streets. Rain drenched them both, but neither one cared. The boy wished that the water would wash away the pain, everything from the hit he took on the gut to the day he said that he hated his father and never saw him again. Further more, the boy wished that the girl in front of him cared. Both of them were too young for the world that they got themselves in, probably because they never knew what kind of a world it was. But then again, it was different for him because he knew that he could go back. That it was only his pride, his heart that set him away from something brighter, something other than this. 

                Lily had no choice. She was born in this world, never tasting what life with something in it other than survival was. But perhaps that is what the world is truly about. Lily stopped and titled her face up, letting the rain wash at her features and down her long blond hair. "Do you ever wonder what all of this is about?" she asked him without turning around. "What?" 

"This. Life." 

"…" 

"I mean, everyone says that it's so big, that there's gigantic opportunities…that there's freedom. Do you actually believe in all that?"

"What I believe doesn't matter." 

"Then that means no." 

"Yeah." Nichole answered as she carefully placed a cardboard box full of her childhood toys on a table in the Ildefonso shelter. Ben wore an orange tunic that really made him stand out from everyone around him. Or maybe he just stood out because it was her eyes that were looking. A blonde girl in a tight pink shirt thanked her once again for the presents that she brought for their younger guests. The shelter was a bare rectangular building which had three floors. All consisted of rooms where street refugees could rest or enjoy themselves, at least just for the moment.   

                The sudden pounding on the front door prompted the blonde girl to excuse herself. There was urgency in her strides, but her grace never once did falter. Jessica Carmen opened the door, and stepped aside to let three beat up men enter through the wooden door. "God, what have you kids gotten yourself into?" she asked ash she closed the door with both hands and gestured for help. "Alphas…" whispered a young blond man who was immediately helped to a wooden chair. The two other men who were reasonably stronger carried a young groggy man by both arms. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned to look, leaving TVs and radios blaring on. 

"Not again…" Jessica moaned to herself as the others were helped to a dirty nearby couch that was torn at some edges. "Anyone here who has a clue on first aid, get on over her and help!" ordered the blond haired woman as she ran to a drawer a cabinet away from the main doors and grabbed some bandages and alcohol.  "Johnny? Yo Johnny, what's up?" asked a battered Beta to his ally who was slumped to the side, his hand hanging lifelessly from the edge of the sofa. 

"Hey! Johnny's not wakin!" he cried. "He was conscious when we got here!" yelped the boy on the chair. "Jesus…" whispered Jessica. She ran up to him and saw that his skin was getting paler. "Its blood loss." Interrupted a young man from the forming crowd.  Ben quickly moved up to the unconscious boy and checked his pulse. "Its still pretty strong…" 

"I don't have anything that can help him here." Commented Jessica. "The nearest hospital is about six blocks away. We have to get him there. Somebody call an ambulance." 

"We can't, phone lines are down, and we weren't able to call an electrician…" 

"Cab." Quickly chided a woman in the room. "Come on man, we're gonna get through this." Encouraged a beta who ignored his own aching body as he stood and sat beside the sofa and tightly held his hand. "I'll take him." Volunteered Nichole. "I'll go with you. Keep the rest warm and wrap them up." Ordered Jessica. "Be careful." Whispered Ben to Nichole. "Christopher! Jaime! The both of you take care of the shelter; help Ben out if he needs anything!" 

                There were some piercing glances that accompanied the Asian girl as she left with Jessica, having two men carry the wounded boy. The wind still had traces of rain as it hit the five teenagers' bodies the moment they got out to the empty street. Jessica raised her hand and signaled for a cab. It quickly moved to the side where they waited, with Nichole telling the cab driver to take them to the hospital, while the two men put the injured boy gently at the backseat, with Jessica sitting in after him. 

                Ben had the wounded men sleep on some beds on the second floor, since the first was purely for recreation. Three men volunteered to go to the local Mercury drug to get some bandages and staples just in case the betas start bleeding again. Ben himself plopped to the couch and undid the top two buttons of his polo to let some wind in his body. Two of them were already asleep, free of their shoes and tops. Only the blond boy who was in a stained white tank top and jeans was still sitting up. His left check had a band-aid on it. 

"I told you not to get into those fights again Dell." Whispered a girl who had her hands wrapped around the blond boy's waist from behind. "You know I can't Mon." he replied in a raspy voice. The red haired girl leaned her face against the back of Dell's neck. "I can't live like this. Like you're some superhero trying to save the day. You're not Dell. You're not." 

"…" 

                Ben closed his eyes and walked off, giving the couple at least some sense of privacy even though they were still surrounded by countless strangers. With both hands in his pockets, he peered out the window and took a deep breath, gazing at the glistening silver streets below. A few people walked by, oblivious to the wretched state of humanity that sleeps in the shelter, or any other building out there. He wondered what it was in their shoes, what life was there to be lived or what kind of bed would there be for them to sleep in. Were they any different from him? Was there a point to caring? 

                He turned and watched as the girl, tears in her eyes, stand up and leave the boy, who looked as if he just lost everything he owned. _"He probably did."_ Ben thought. The boy just sat there, tears swelling in his eyes, but he didn't move. He didn't do anything but stare blankly some five hundred miles away, most probably thinking of what had just happened. To fight in the name of brotherhood, and to lose all you have in its name. It was something many people did. 

"So then, Jessica told me to just get back here and tell the guys that he's okay." Nichole calmly told Ben as she took a small bite out of her burger. They sat beside the window of a small Burger joint just at the corner of the street. The tables were periwinkle in color, while the couch was violet and its frame was pink. Waitresses were of the same color combination. A bad sight for the eyes, but thankfully enough, the food kept people coming back. 

"You've…never told me how you ended up working in the shelter. And how you knew about first-aid and stuff." She said in an inquisitive tone while looking out at the cars that passed by. 

"Well…uhm, my mom was a paramedic. She kinda taught me a few stuff before she got killed." 

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" 

"No, its ok. My dad, when he found out that mom got stuck under the debris…rushed in. He tried to find her, screaming at everyone who told him that it was too dangerous for him to come in. I was there. I just…stood there, unable to move, talk, probably even breath." 

"…" 

"It was a bomb blast. Some sort of terrorist group wanted something, ended up bombing this building full of people to get their 'voice' heard. After a few minutes, the whole structure crashed down, and…and…twelve people were reported dead. My mom was one of them. My dad got pulled out, but he was hospitalized…and all the money we got went to his hospital bill and now…he works two jobs, day and night. He doesn't speak a word, he never did after losing her." Tears were swelling in his eyes and he looked out the window. 

"I just guessed that…there was no point being with someone who gets up at five thirty and goes home at three in the morning. He…always leaves me money at the table every morning, before he leaves again. It's kinda like…not having anyone with you." 

"I had no idea…" 

"Yeah…but…he loves me. That means that I got it better than most other people out there, who never even knew what it felt. Even if he isn't there, I still know he loves me." 

"I'm sure he does…" 

"…Thanks. What about you? What's your life story?" he asked. Nichole smiled and took a sip from her soft drink. "My family migrated here from the Philippines in 1985. We were like…wowed with this being the land of opportunity and all. The air is clean, technology's advanced…towering buildings…and everything. Everything just took my breath away then. But then…" 

"Then what?" 

"Life started. My first day at school started out so bright, but then everyone started staring at the 'hairless' ape that they had as a classmate. I could still remember that December, everyone gathered around me in the yard and took my clothes off…looking…groping for a tail. Everyone kept on cheering…monkey…monkey…they said that I was an ugly freak…I was the only Asian in my class. The only Filipina." 

"Oh." 

"Most of them changed over the years. Some even got to be my close friends. But there are always the others, the others who insist that I…my race do not belong to their 'Free Country'. Where's the liberty and…and…freedom in that?" 

"…I really don't know." 

"Have you ever wished of returning to the time when everything was so simple? When the swing at the park meant the world to us and the first person to give you a card on Valentine's Day was the best person on Earth?  

"…And the monkey bars were the world's greatest adventure…while red fire trucks for Christmas was the measure of how much someone loved you. Yeah. I think about that time. I think about it a lot." 

"…" Nichole took another sip of her soft drink, while Ben finished his burger. 

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way." Ben said in a small whisper. 

"Excuse me?" 

"If I didn't bring the shelter up at lunch, then you wouldn't have had to be flung into this hell that we got ourselves into back there." 

"…If you didn't bring the shelter up, you would've given Jessica a harder job and possibly have that kid a lesser chance of surviving the night." 

"…" 

"You weren't supposed to go to the shelter tonight Ben. If you didn't…" 

"If I didn't then Jessica would've found someone else to help." 

"…"

                Back in the shelter, a man stood menacingly before the blonde boy who had just finished washing his face on the comfort room. He locked the door behind him, leaving the two inside the relatively large room. It had white tiles and about five cubicles lined against the lower right portion, opposite the door. The mirror and sink was on the opposite of the wall where the cubicles just ended. "Does it still hurt my boy?" asked the elderly man with ghostly white hair and frightening blue eyes. 

"What?" 

"All of this."

"Excuse me?" 

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Eldritch Kraken, the head patron of this shelter. I donated practically everything from top to bottom here." 

"…Do you need anything from me?" 

"I want you to know that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I gave up on God a long time ago." 

"I am not here about God or such my dear boy." 

"So what is it?" 

"I want to know if you'd like to make a difference."  

                Dell noticed the familiar red and white logo pinned on the man's suit. It was the symbol of Umbrella, the very tower of supremacy. It shone blood red under the piercing white light, as if beckoning the boy to go ahead and grab it. "What do you mean make a difference?" he asked, not deterring his vision from the somewhat hypnotic emblem. "My boy, we are in need of manpower for our…special rescue task force. The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure service." 

Author's note: Okay, bad guy introduced! Uh, I kind just imagined Anthony Hopkins to be the dude, cuz Hopkins rocks and stuff. (blonde moment) Well, hope you liked this one, short as hell, but a relaxing moment after the bloodshed last chapter. Well, until next time.


	5. Myself

Author's note: Hey Hotaru, the link doesn't work, I have not the pleasure of seeing Vicious. Frenchy: Why the name?

Chapter 5: "Myself" 

                Sunlight pierced through the orange lined apartment as the morning broke free. Below, street vendors were already busy with their wares, with strikingly bright colors from apples to salmons that distinguished themselves from the dark, wet asphalt street. A wind chime sang as short gales caressed it with their wails. Nichole let the sound of the bells linger as warm water trickled down her body. The bathroom wasn't something she was proud of, the whole apartment was something she wasn't proud of, but she was content. A rail that had the shower curtain was bent and a bit rusted, with water traveling across its silver spine and dripping at the end of the equally unimpressive porcelain bathtub. The tiles were lined with grime and the such, but nothing that would repulse anyone. No mirror was in the small square room. Nichole turned the shower off and stepped out, taking a white bathrobe from a hanger and putting it on. "Good morning." Greeted a middle-aged woman who wore a white blouse. She had shoulder length hair and brown skin. "Hey mommy, the hill on the back of _ate _Nichole's neck is getting bigger!" claimed a little 9 year old girl who closely resembled Nichole. "Shut up Christie." Rebutted the elder sister.  

"Hey mom." She greeted after giving her sister a sharp look. 

"Ready for school honey?" asked a man in a white uniform and tie, with a newspaper in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. "Yep." 

"Lunch money is on top of the…" 

"Coffee table. Got it. Thanks." Nichole folded the five-dollar bill and went to her room, where she stripped off her bathrobe and put on a long sleeved red shirt as well as a phage skirt. Her room was small, with one bed that filled its entire length, while a desk and a mirror stood opposite it. She fixed her hair without sitting down, and quickly put on her red sandals. After looking at the mirror, she grabbed her backpack and headed out, kissing her parents before she left the door. 

                Ben pulled on a green sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. His room was a mess, with a desk beside a square window that pulled in the scents from the wet pavement from last night's rain. The bed was unmade, with its sheets sliding to the floor, which itself was tossed about with paper and plastic. He already had the money left to him in his wallet, with a note saying that his father won't be back in four days because of a spiritual retreat he needed to attend. A wooden crucifix hung beside his door, a small lifeless symbol that he always clung to as a sign of hope. It was a stupid idea, to respect a piece of wood shaped to a fancy intersection, he knew that, but he was brought up under the fear of the Unseen. He would doubt the essence of hybrodization yet never doubt the Existence of this Higher Being. The young man asked God to keep him and the people he loves safe, and then he proceeded to leave, locking every window and door. 

                Last night passed by like the moon's lunar orbit for Carlos. He stopped over at Bryan's apartment for the evening, and was lent a green polo shirt that had breast pockets on both sides. The sleeves ended a good few inches before his elbows, and it was already a bit faded.  Bryan walked by his side, wearing a red shirt and khakis pants. Both of them were still feeling the sting from last night's fisticuff, but neither of them let it show. "Hey man, I'm headed for the canteen, I'm going to meet someone there." Announced Bryan as they entered the lobby. Carlos just nodded and waved, then left for his first period Literature class. He trudged up a staircase, meeting plenty of faces as he did, some he knew, most he had no clue of. Nichole passed went down the stairway, and met the young man's gaze as he kept going up. Their eyes locked, as if there was some sort of intrinsic understanding between them both. No words were uttered as they passed each other. Nichole was lost in the river of youth as she made her way to the canteen where Ben was. 

                _"What is this worth?" _Carlos asked himself as he stopped on the platform between the two floors, where a jalousie overlooking the poverty struck neighborhood poured in the rich sunlight. _"I'm just going to live and die like everyone else here, not a difference in this world…just a damn statistic. I won't save any life, I won't go head to head against some apocalyptic force or shit…I'm just me. Just another person in a world full of people." _He ran his palm through his dry hair and returned his way. 

"Look Ben…aren't those the guys from the shelter last night?" Nichole asked, pointing at a table with her eyes. 

The canteen was a rectangular room, with the counter at front, the main doors opposite it. Twenty rectangular steel tables lined the room opposite each other, ten at each side. A second floor that was more like a platform along the three walls held some circular tables.Ben and Nichole sat on the platform, with the girl peering down at the group of young men below them who were sitting by the far left wall. "Looks like the Betas are at it again." Ben heard a girl whisper her to her friend at another table. "People never learn, do they?" Nichole asked herself and shook her head. 

"That's a part of life." Ben commented, looking at the group as well. 

"What, stubbornness?"

"No, stupidity. People can't live without it." 

"Oh really?" Nichole asked with a giggle. 

"Yeah. They're stupid if they plan to get into another brawl when they look like a ten year old kid could punch a hole through them… and I'm pretty stupid for not telling you how gorgeous you look today." He gave her a smile that she swore melted her heart. 

"Lame!" she joked while throwing a crumpled tissue at him. 

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying! And besides, its true you know." He defended, putting the crumpled tissue aside. Nichole smiled at him and stuck out her tongue.  

"Stop that!" 

"Stop what?" she asked, whilst still holding out her tongue. 

"Being so cute." 

"…Your very breath exudes lameness!" she took another tissue paper, crumpled it, and threw it at Ben who was beginning to laugh out loud. "You're blushing!" 

"I am so not!" 

"Cute or blushing?" 

"Shut up! Flirt."

"I am not a flirt!" 

"You just happen to have no sentence that would possibly not be a pre-requisite to a pick up line." 

"Well…" 

"Flirt." She took another piece of tissue paper but stopped, just as Ben was raising his arms to defend himself. Three betas climbed up the staircase, with their eyes fixed on Nichole and Ben. _"Those are the people we Ben helped in the shelter…" _thought the girl as they stood beside the table, all with serious expressions on their faces. "Yo guys, we just wanted to thank you for the assist last night." Came the man's weary voice. The blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. 

"Anyone would've done the same." Modestly replied Ben. 

"Yeah, well it was cool you did that." said the African American in a blue jacket over a green shirt. 

"Hey dude, can we…talk for awhile? Somewhere private?" asked a brown haired man wearing a loose red shirt. He wasn't there last night, but he had bruises on his arm and a cut on his cheek as well. Nichole shot Ben a nervous look, but the young man remained calm. 

"What about?" he asked. 

"If it has anything to do about your fraternity, then don't bother." Came a stern comment from Nichole. 

"It looks like you've already read our minds." Muttered the brown haired man. 

"You do know that the shelter you work in is directed by one of us, right?" the African American boy asked Ben. "Jessica? No shit." 

"We've always been using that shelter if anyone of us 'not able to pay the hospital bill types' got a good gash."  

"That shelter is official Beta property man." 

"And what, you're going to pull some Gestapo crap on me?" Ben asked, raising his voice a bit.  

"No man, just telling you that we're the right side, that's all." Quickly responded the African American. With that, the Betas bade farewell and went off. 

                It was afternoon when Lily found herself walking alone, with both arms clutching the opposite shoulder as if she was but a frail child. In a sense, she was. Paul was taking a Christian seminar, and he was the only one she could ever talk to. He won't be done until about another hour. She placed a hand gently over her abdomen, feeling the bruise that was left by the boot last night. _"I wonder what he's doing right now? Could he be thinking of me? About last night? Does he hate me now?" _she asked herself, not giving room for any answer, just a bombardment of questions dealt by her insecurity. She knew that she needed someone, someone to touch and to hold. At the same time, she also knew that she had to push everyone away, to be able to tone herself mentally and physically without the burden of emotional attachments running her down. On the other end of the block, she could see a woman happily buying her child a cone of ice cream, as if all there was in the world was seeing the little boy smile. _Smile. _Something she has forgotten to do for ages now. Something, she thought, she didn't even deserve to do. 

"Hey! Those kids stole my purse!" shrieked an elderly woman on the other street, her voice, consequently muffled by the sounds of everything else. Lily turned to look, she could help her, she could stop them, but what would that accomplish? Words of gratitude? A dollar for your help? Saving her now would just mean getting her in line for the next time. _"What the hell." _Lily gave chase, unmindful of the relatively few, but careless cars that passed. Her brown trench coat blew in the wind, making her look like some sort of fictional superhero as she ran. A middle-aged man passed in front of her, muttering something about his wife cheating on him. 

                Lily pushed forward, and her right elbow forcefully met one of the two boys' left cheek, causing him to fall with a loud cry. He was about fourteen years of age. His brother, wearing a green jacket with a matching bonnet, turned to see the boy hit the ground hard. Lily quickly introduced her boot to the elder boy's face to incapacitate him from doing any harm. The old woman ran up and immediately grabbed her purse from the downed boy, while two police officers took care of the kids. There were no kind words of appreciation, no dollar for your help. Almost as fast as it got stolen from her, the elderly lady scurried off. The policemen, apprehending the juveniles, did so as well. Lily twisted her neck left and then right, to hear her bones crack. She then tucked her hands into her warm trench coat and once again began to walk. 

                It was inside a room in one of the better apartment complexes in town that Carlos began to put his clothes back on, after an overweight man still in his underwear gave him his payment. He would've vomited, but not there. There was a decent view of the children's park, as well as an old Church. The man gave him a wink as he left the front door, feeling the cash that he just spent an hellish two hours for. He left the apartment, still trying to ignore the man's smell that kept on lingering. A few more moments, he found himself hunched over the sidewalk, vomiting loudly. There were people who passed him by, some glancing and thinking what his problem was, others jumping to conclusions that he was a drunkard.  He wore a white shirt and black denim pants. A car passed by, splashing water to his face and shirt, causing him to yell out profanity in disbelief. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and trudged on the unlit streets. The icy wind stung against his moist skin as he entered an empty alley, to his left was the garage of a building where trucks parked; while to his right was the graffiti marked brick walls of an apartment.               

                The sound of an aluminum can rolling made Carlos turn to face the direction that he previously came from. An empty can of Umbrella Cola rolled to his feet. "Beta…" came an intimidating hiss from a Black man who wore a white bonnet and a jacket of the same color. Three more men came from all directions, all wearing the same attire but with different colors and designs, all dark thanks to the gloomy night. Carlos was surrounded. "Hey bitch, we ain't through yet." Taunted a white boy, about 17 of years. 

"What the hell do you freaks want?" Carlos asked, masking his nervousness. 

"We want you on the ground dead!" cried a young man who came from behind Carlos and punched him at the back of his neck. The rest followed, beating on the young man with fists and feet. Blow by blow, Carlos gritted his teeth, gasping out loud with each kick and grunting with each punch, but he did not scream. He did not want to give them the pleasure of seeing him scream. Blow by blow he hid the pain, until the men left, with him laying motionless, half awake, and indeed half dead. 

Author's note: That took an eternity to take out, pretty short, and pretty transitive, but more Carlos and Nichole and action to come soon. I'm pretty sure you guys know where I'm headed with the main people. Sorry it took so long, and I hoped you like it!


	6. Clandestine

Author's note: Laraqua, this one's for you dude/ette. Frenchy, I never watched the movie, Travolta is evil. 

Chapter 6: "They meet"   

                Once again the streets were washed with violent rainwater. Carlos woke up, expecting to see the dank lifeless walls that he last saw before someone knocked a blunt weapon over his head. It surprised him to see a young woman, hunched over him with concern. A red umbrella now covered them both, while she wore a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and a blouse that matched the parasol. "Are you alright?" came an angelic voice that was almost surreal. 

"…" 

"The shelter is close to here, I'll take you there." she whispered. She clumsily closed her Umbrella, letting herself get wet. Carlos soon felt her right hand on his left wrist, and he shortly found himself leaning on her, with his arm over her shoulder as support. "My name's Nichole, what's yours?" she tried for a conversation. "…Carlos." It worked. 

"Well Carlos, it looks like you got yourself into a hell of a time there. What happened? Bad coke?" 

"…Uh…some guys were jealous of my socks. Wanted them bad." 

"Really? I kind of thought it was the tattoo you have on the back of your neck."

"Maybe." 

"You should grow your hair a little bit more, cover that up." 

"Maybe." 

                She pushed her wet hair back and trudged along the wet pavement, until a man, probably in his thirties, offered them help. He handed Nichole an umbrella while he took over carrying the young man. "Thanks." She whispered with chattering teeth. "What happened here miss?" asked the man, looking at the once again unconscious boy. "I think it was a gang thing." 

"Kids nowadays. Is he your…?" 

"I don't know him really, just a guy I see at school." 

"And you pick up and help him?" 

"…I guess it's just the human thing to do, you know?" 

"I guess it is."

"…"

"Where exactly do we go, miss?"

"The shelter."

"Busy place that is."

"Lots of kids get beat up."

"Lots of crazy people." 

"Yep."   

"…Aren't you the least bit worried that I might suddenly turn on you?" asked the man as they trudged forward.

"Well, I don't know. First off, you'd only be wasting ATP on me if you ever plan on robbing me because God knows I have no money."

"…"

"And besides, I've got really big boxer gloves in my pocket."

"I dread."

                Lily sat on a crate underneath a concrete bridge, with a square pillar marked by graffiti on her back. A steel trashcan was in front of her, its contents set on fire, to provide the least bit of warmth. "So, how did it go?" asked the blonde girl to four men who stood in front of her. "It was a long walk and a bus ride, but we hit as much of them as we could." Replied one of the young men. 

"You know, hitting the Betas one by one… I'm not too comfortable with this." commented a young black man near Lily's left. 

"It doesn't seem…right." Quickly added a man to her right.

"We need to earn fear and respect." Sternly reminded Lily. "You boys have done very well tonight." 

                She watched them all go, leaving Lily behind. "Amazing, you didn't burst out into some sort of 'turf equals power' speech like you always used to." Came a young man's voice. "Shut up, Paul." She commented, standing up and turning to face the man who emerged from the shadows. "…Happy Birthday Lily." He said with a smile, handing her a small chocolate cake, about the size of his palm, with an unlit candle on it. A bigger smile spread on her face as she took the small offering, holding it on chest level so that Paul could light the candle with a lighter. Paul began to hum to her 'Happy Birthday', making her giggle, seemingly out of her character. "Why don't you sing?" she asked, him. "Because you know that I have a horrible voice." He replied with a chuckle. "…But…I think they can do it for you." He said, motioning for her to look around. A group of Alphas closed in, and began to sing her the song. They were her only family. He was her only somebody. She felt her heart struggle to find the right words, the right gesture, or the right retort, but all she could do then and there was to laugh, small crystal tears softly running down her cheek. Paul looked at the gleam in her eye, and he felt complete. He was happy, simply because she was. 

                Paul watched as Lily gazed at her friends, the candle light glimmering against her eyes, and all he wanted to do then and there was give her the world's biggest hug. Any woman would have said yes. Two girls came up to her and gave her a small stuffed toy, a white bear that must have cost a few dollars. "He came up with the idea." Whispered an Asian girl, pertaining to the sheepish boy who Lily practically saw as a personal bodyguard. Paul bit his lower lip and looked away, only seeing his friends give him the thumbs up. Blushing would have been the perfect understatement as to what the young man experienced when he noticed Lily turn and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Happy birthday!" once again screamed the crowd, tossing ripped art paper into the air and applauding as well. 

"Thank you." Whispered Lily. "I'd give you a hug, but I'd crush the teeny cake." She said with an embarrassed chuckle. 

"Really? Hey, get Andrew, hold this thing for me will you?" he yelled to his friend, making them all laugh out.     

                Carlos woke up in a couch in a small hallway, both doors on each end of the hall was left open, bringing in the noise from the teenagers going about their lives. Opposite where he lay were three square windows joined together, but were covered with blue and white squarely striped curtains. His shirt was taken off, as well as his pants, leaving him in gray boxers while a white bed sheet covered him. "Hey, you fully conscious or do you plan on fainting yet again?" asked Nichole who was sitting at the arm of the couch by Carlos' feet. 

"Fainting sounds good." He groggily replied. "…Where am I?" 

"5101 Saint Anton Street, best known as, the shelter for the kids struck by shit happens disease." 

"Oh yeah, I'm in the head of the list then." 

'Nah, I think there's this kid who got kicked in the balls five times straight by a disgruntled horse."

"Good God." 

"Indeedy." Nichole took a sip of coffee from her mug, there was also a thick blanket wrapped around her. "What're you drinking?" he asked, his vision still not in its usually powerful tone. 

"…Eye of newt." She replied 

"You know, one time, that's all we got to eat for Christmas dinner." 

"Wow, really?" 

"…No." 

"Okay. It would have been to good to be true." 

"Yep. My sole wish." He joked, both of them raising their voices in laughter. "Everything okay in there?" came a voice from outside Carlos' view. Nichole looked back and nodded to a young man with a smile as he entered the doorway, carrying a cardboard box full of clothes. "Looks like he's finally awake. The name's Ben. Ben Chaplin." 

"…Carlos Oliviera." 

"Its nice meeting you man, I'd like to shake hands and all, but I still have to carry these up to the second floor." 

"…You too." Carlos replied, watching the man nod at him then smile at Nichole, before proceeding to leave his view. "Boyfriend?" he asked in a curious tone. "For a day and a half and still counting." Responded Nichole who flashed him a big smile. "Do you think we'd make a good couple? I mean we are a couple, but, um…" 

"You'd make a great couple jealous." He replied, inadvertently accenting the word 'you'. 

"…Thank you." Answered the girl, running a finger above her ear. "Um, hey, I've still got some work to do over here, so…just rest for awhile there ok? I left a mug of hot chocolate there on the lamp table." 

"Where?"

"Less than a foot away from your head." 

"Oh. Thanks."

"So where do you live?" 

"…Uh, nowhere." 

"Is that literally or metaphorically?" 

"What?"

"Its just that some kids here actually do have places to stay, but they just…don't want to." 

"Oh."

"So, where do you belong?"

"Latter, I guess." 

"Guess?" 

"Yeah, I know that the home, is like, some place that's supposed to be all that, you know?" 

"Uh-huh?" 

"Home is where the heart is, shit like that." 

"You don't think it is?" 

"Home is where the shit is. That's all it's about." He said, his tone now grave, unlike earlier before.

"Care to tell me why?" she asked, sitting back down.

"Just the fact that I blow my ass off just to give my mom a shelter and all she'd ever do is…ignore me and sleep with guys ten years younger than her." 

"…Ouch."

"And when she's not ignoring me, she tells me how much of a…uh, hey, weren't you going to do something?"

"…Yeah, will you be okay here?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't suddenly die."

"Good. If you need anything, just holler, okay?"

"Hollering, nice." 

                In an apartment, Michael and Lorna shared a passionate night, both undressed, intertwined on a white bed. "You know, those bruises make you look more…manly." She seductively whispered. Three loud knocks on the door then interrupted the two's night of affection. "Jesus." Michael pulled up a pair of pants and proceeded to the door of their hospitable apartment. He peered through the looking glass, but found no one on the other side. "Weird." He muttered.

"Who is it Mike?" called Lorna, who slipped back to a gray tank top and a pair of jeans. Michael took off a chain lock from the upper portion of the door, which he himself built, and then opened it. 

"Louis!?" he cried in shock when he saw the young man stumble into the room, he was probably leaning on the wall when Michael went to look.       

"What happened?" he asked the beaten boy. 

"They're picking us off, one by one." Announced Michael as the betas formed a meeting on the second floor at an abandoned warehouse three days after Louis first reported to Michael. They needed time to rest after all. 

There were crates scattered about, some covered in dirty sheets, others not. Rectangular pillars were marked with graffiti. As usual, he was sitting on a steel chair, wearing a plain blue fitted shirt with the letters 57 printed on it, and with Lorna beside him. Only a considerable few were there, and they concluded that the Alphas must have hit a whole lot of their members already. "Justin, where are the rest of your flak?" asked Michael. 

"Carlos and Tyler are still pretty much, nowhere." He replied, Bryan was by his side, smoking a cigarette. Justin wore a baggy black long sleeved shirt, while Bryan wore a green tank top. "Why do I get the impression that they know a lot about us?" asked Gabrielle who wore a violet long-sleeved shirt and khakis. 

"Yeah, we get that too." Added another Beta. 

"They also knew where the triangle alley was." Lorna contributed, lighting a smoke. 

"You all think they have a mole?" Michael asked. Everyone agreed, although not eyeing anyone else suspiciously. None of them carried any weapons that night, and they were all still beat from the other evening's confrontation. Joan held her sore elbow, while David had his arms around her waist from behind her. "You two okay?" Lorna asked the couple. 

"…Yeah. We'll make them pay for what they did to Louis." Replied Joan. She wore a blue halter-top and black jeans, while David wore a black shirt and khakis. 

"JB?" asked David. "Out of action." Replied Michael. 

"Hey! What did I miss?" shouted a female voice from a distance. She wore a violet tube and leather pants. A group of men surrounded the thirteen betas, all of them with menacing stares, brandishing blunt weapons. "…Lilith." Michael said under his breath. There were twenty-one Alphas covering them, making escape impossible. He stood up and folded his chair, holding it in his right hand as a weapon. "This town's under our jurisdiction now. We're giving you a chance to accept this, Betas. You're time is over." She announced, pointing at Michael with her cross-wrench. Lorna gave him a panicky look, but she uttered nothing. "These kids' blood's on your hands, Michael. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." 

"Guys?" Michael asked, locking his eyes with every member. "…No way." Bryan responded. The others shared his opinion. "You're making a mistake people!" Lilith cried. "Go!!!" suddenly screamed Michael, catching the Alphas off guard as they all rushed weaponless to battle. 

An Alpha tackled Lily to the ground, relinquishing her of her weapon, but Paul was quick to pry him off of her, making him the target. People crashed onto each other, throwing punches left and right, not caring if it's male or female, just as long as its ally or adversary. Lily still had the taste of bliss she had a few nights before when Paul surprised her for her birthday. But now, it was back to business. She stood right back up and helped Paul fend off the enemy. All of them were stuck in the moment, as individuals, where the only thing that matters if the person beside you is one to help or one to harm. 

Betas and Alphas ripped into each other, withstanding each blow. The former pulling their strength from the justice that their allies deserved, while the latter gaining their muscle from the joy they felt, the joy they wanted to preserve, from earlier on. Both were relatively strong pools, both used to all their extent. Michael used the steel chair to bludgeon an enemy on the head, twice, and when he was down on his knees, Michael batted at him sideways, knocking him down. Lorna fought behind him, she carried a small steel hammer that she tried to whack a foe with over the head, but it was to no avail as the bigger man held her wrist before she could bring it down. Before the man could hit her however, Michael clocked him with the steel chair, giving Lorna an opening to hit him on the back with the hammer, and then on his stomach. A female Beta member sat beside an unconscious ally, cradling his bleeding head in her arms. 

She took a deep breath, interchanging her glances from her boyfriend to the action. She should be part of them. Her boyfriend's breathing was steadily getting slower. It was her time to make a decision, knowing full well that people might die that day. Everyone carried that probability in their minds as they battled. She made a choice. She had enough. She ran out, past people tackling each other to the ground and hitting each other over the heads. Inside, she doubted what it was she was about to do. To betray everyone she knew all her life. But that was just it. Life was the matter. Life was the cost. Life was at stake, her boyfriend's most of all. So she ran, outside the madness of youth and into the madness of age.   

Author's note: I really like Lily and Paul, sorry.  Once again, God I should have this recorded, thank you for the reviews and I hope you liked this round. I don't want people to be just "good" or "bad", so, like, yeah, whatever. Till next time.


	7. Snuffing out the Candle

Author's note: Okay, sorry it took so long to update this. I was actually finished with this(practically the whole story actually) a long time ago, but pressing school matters came and I got booked, like, forever. So, here it is! 

Chapter 7: "Snuffing out the candle" 

The loud grunts and yells fell into the ears of darkness as the two factions clashed, senseless, inane, and yet important. A beta ran up to Lilith, swinging at her with a right hook, but she ducked and swung her right hand with an uppercut, hitting him in the chin. She succeeded by connecting a hook with her left fist, and then a powerful kick to the face that sent the man back down. On the other side, an Alpha crushed his counterpart against a pillar, and then batted him hard over the head, knocking him down. Gabrielle swung a two by four at the back of a man who was overpowering an ally, but then found herself getting knocked down by another enemy. 

Bryan downed an Alpha with a strong right fist, and turned to find another one ready to swing his head off with a steel bat. The sound of vacuum filled Bryan's ears as he ducked and rammed his knee to the Alpha's gut. Raising both hands, he clubbed the man at the back of his neck, putting him to sleep. Another Alpha ran up to Bryan just as he regained composure, and knocked him back to a steel mesh that was leaning on the wall. He felt the blunt force against his chest, while the mesh wasn't hard enough to do any real damage to his back. His opponent charged in, but was soon met with a hard boot to the face. Bryan then pushed himself away from the mesh and knocked his opponent down with a forearm.

A few feet away, David felt a sharp pain in his rib as an Alpha swung a bat at his side from behind. Another one came up his front, and cracked his fist against David's jaw. Boots then stomped him down to the ground, as he futilely tried to block the assault with his hands. One of the men, an African American, stopped bringing his feet down on the broken man's body and decided to finish the job with his bat. It was only seconds before he could swing it on David's head that a loud crack on the back of his bald head knocked him unconscious. Joan had just smashed a cinder block over his head. The other man yelled out and tackled Joan to the ground in retribution for his fallen friend. 

She fought back under the man in blue's weight, clawing at his face and pulling at his blonde hair. He let out an angry scream and grabbed her by her own hair and slammed her head to the concrete floor, letting out a thud as for a moment, all air left Joan's body. A surge of pain ran down her spine, as all her strength was lost. Her eyes gaped wide open at the sight of the young man raising her fist to possibly crush her face. "Asshole!!" cried David, running up to the man who brutalized his girlfriend. The blonde boy turned just in time to see the bat of his partner get smashed right at his face, nearly ruining an otherwise good one. Everywhere they looked, chaos ensued, as battered bodies fought with all their strength, using weapons out of nearly anything they could get their hands on. 

Back on the other end, an Alpha ran and tackled Bryan from behind, pushing him face first to the hard wall. A strong elbow then crashed right at the back of his neck, once again pushing his face onto the wall with a loud crack. Bryan coughed out blood as the Alpha pressed against him from behind, once again ramming his elbow at the back of his head. He then grabbed Bryan's hair and slammed him face first against the pillar, and then second to a wooden crate that was beside them. Blood was pouring all over his face. 

There was a toolbox on the crate, which mercifully for him, was narrowly missed. Bryan's pain was unbearable, and his only motive then was to make the assailant feel worse. The alpha, a young, shirtless, skin-headed man with khakis, raised his head once again, ready to pulverize it on the wooden crate, when Bryan kicked his foot back, hitting him below the belt. 

The man grabbed his crotch as pain seared through his abdomen and pelvis. Bryan then grabbed him by the back of the head with both hands, and slammed it on the wooden crate, strong enough to crack it, and he followed by slamming his boot and the back of his enemy's head, further smashing it against the wood. The shirtless man slumped on the crate, dazed from the pain, when Bryan scooped the toolbox up with both hands, and swung it hard on the young man's forehead much like a golfer would a ball, practically throwing him off the crate. Not content, Bryan threw the toolbox down at the young man's stomach, then reaching down and picking up the wooden coop. 

The young man still had his hands on his abdomen, facing down with his back arched up, when Bryan smashed the crate on his back. A female Alpha then came up and threw herself at Bryan's back, choking him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her short brown hair waved in the wind as Bryan tried to shake her off, she wore red tube top and black jeans. Another Alpha came up and punched the Beta on the gut, bringing him down, on both knees with a cry of agony. The female then jumped down and proceeded stomping on his back. 

Justin slugged a brown haired youth, and then kicked him away with a hard boot to the gut. He shook his hand, to ward off the stinging sensation on his fist. Bryan was down on the ground, with the girl still stomping on him, while her ally set his sights on Justin. 

The Alpha was another young black haired man who wore a long sleeved tan shirt. He hit Justin square on the jaw with a right hook, and followed with a left uppercut to the stomach. Pain shot up from the blow, but Justin was still able to see a right straight blow coming for him. He leaned left, grabbed the boy's wrist with his right hand and twisted it back, pushing him down on one knee. Justinthen held his grip tighter and jumped up, slamming his left elbow on the back of the Alpha's neck as he went down, rendering him unconscious. He then turned just in time to see the girl head for with all her speed, lashing out her right arm to try and punch him. Justin swayed left, feeling the wind from her punch across his cheek. Just as he dodged her aggression, he firmly placed both hands on her back and pushed her with all his might, using her own momentum to send her crashing through a set-up steel ladder. 

Fast as he was, Justin wasn't able to avoid Lilith dashing right in and slamming a wooden plank against his stomach, strong enough to break the plank and send the man a foot away. Bryan got on his feet, even though blood was practically spilling over his neck. He wasn't going to give up the fight. 

Lorna slammed a hammer at an incoming Alpha's shoulder, then on his chest, sending him down for the count. Not too far from her was Michael, his lip and temple bleeding. He crashed his steel chair through an Alpha's head, trapping his neck in mangled steel. Michael then swung the chair sideways, dragging the young man, and slammed them both to another incoming Alpha. Everyone was unrelenting. Those who fell, stood. Those who bled, washed it off with sweat. 

Paul watched Lilith take on the wounded Bryan as he stood a small distance away. A red mark was on his cheek, and he wore a loose cut-off black shirt, and his usual baggy pants. A Beta rushed to take him on, unhinged that the Alpha he was about to fight just brought down three Betas with taking only a few hits. Paul looked down, by his foot was a steel bucket. Without hesitation, he kicked it as hard as he could, sending it straight to the Beta member's face. It was enough to knock the beta down.

A few feet away, David held the bat on both ends and pushed it forward onto an enemy's throat. He let go off the blunt head and with both hands once again on the handle, swung hard, bringing his opponent down. Paul on the other hand, managed to dodge Gabrielle's incoming blow, which came from behind just by leaning to his left. She carried a wrench with her. Because of the initial diversion, David got in a clean shot of Paul's back, making a sickening crack as the Alpha yelled out in pain. This time, Paul's friend made the save as he ran up to David's side and speared his knees, sending him crashing down. It was enough time for Paul to catch Gabrielle's wrist as she tried to crack the wrench over his skull. He turned to his side, with his left hand on her right wrist, he used his right palm to shove her down, tripping her at the same time with his leg. At that moment, David was able to fend off his attacker with the bat, knocking him over the head. "David!!!" screamed Joan as she leaned on a pillar, a small distance away from the battle. Paul cracked his forearm against David's face as he turned, and then he quickly hit him with a very hard right, putting him down. 

Lorna headed for Lilith, clenching her hand around the hammer she held. It was still clear in her mind how Lilith tried to stab Michael cold-bloodedly. She raised the hammer above her head and charged for the woman with a shrill cry. Lilith clasped both her hands, and dashed inwards, hitting Lorna with a powerful right elbow before the red-haired woman could bring the hammer down. Lorna fell to the ground, the blow dealt to her was so strong that she was instantly rendered unconscious. 

Michael smashed a man's face against one of the pillars, and gave him a hard right fist. It was the instant he turned left that Lilith threw the steel chair he carried earlier on at his face. He was able to catch it with both hands, exactly what Lilith wanted as she booted the steel chair right to his face. Michael staggered back, and the woman came right in with a hard kick to his crotch. She then punched him on his temple with her right hand, and then her left. 

With an angry cry, she kicked him right on the chest, toppling him back. The wail of sirens once again began to fill the cold air, with flashing lights that seemed to bring much more dread to the picture. "Go! Go! Go!" she heard a man shout. Lilith looked left and right, seeing everyone motioning for each other to go, and helping allies up. She then felt a hand gently grab her own. "Its time to go." He said, half yelling, half whispering. "Now." He urged, sternly yet softly. The woman hesitantly nodded, and he led her into the darkness, for a way out. 

A very good number of police officers swarmed the warehouse, struggling against the tired and battered youths with much avail. Some of the teenagers resorted to jumping through the windows, not stopping for a moment as they ran, limping away full speed. Michael slowly sat up with a grimaced look, as his body was still on fire. Heavy hands then pushed him by the back and slammed him face first on a pillar. 

It was only seconds later that he felt the cold handcuffs against his wrists. Gabrielle trashed wildly at two officers' grip. Another one checked on Bryan and the shirtless boy, the latter slumped on the wall, breathing heavily. "These kids need to be in the hospital." commented a middle-aged officer as he shook his head. A young man was forcefully pinned on the floor, refusing to give up, until it was two officers who finally subdued him. 

Most of the others were too tired to put up much of a fight. "God…this is just…wrong." Whispered a female officer to herself as countless kids were put in police cars and ambulances. Thirteen of the Betas were taken, eight were sent to jail, while the rest were sent for medical treatment. Eighteen Alphas were taken in as well. Remaining members of both sides poured into the streets, every man or woman for him or herself as the police officers gave chase. 

Paul and Lily ran through a dark alley, with three officers, two veterans and one, a rookie, came after them. The young man was about a foot behind Lily as he suffered more injury over the relatively unharmed woman. A steel fence covered the way, much like before, an obstacle that teenagers have grown accustomed to shrug off. The allies jumped right onto the steel fence, climbing over it and jumping down in less than half a minute. Paul stumbled a bit as he landed, feeling the pain reverberate down his back where David hit him earlier. Lily noticed this and grabbed him by his hand, pulling him to run with her. She never let her concern show on her face. She believed it to be a sign of weakness. Instead she tugged his hand, her simple way of conveying how much she cared about him. Not the best way in the world. 

Two sudden bursts of gunfire made her scream out. A loud grunt and two sickening cracks, like popping sounds, were then heard. Particles of blood and smoke burst into the air as Paul fell on his knees. "Jesus! Marco, what the hell!!?" cried one of the veteran officers at the rookie. 'They were getting away…" he stuttered. "You fucking moron!" yelled the other one as he climbed over the fence.

"Paul!!!" screamed Lily, panic stricken as she stood over him. She saw these kinds of things before. She sees them all the time. It was an inescapable truth to reality that she simply referred to as getting your due. Never had it happened to the only person she ever cared so much about. 

Thoughts and memories rushed through Paul's eyes as he lay on the ground, turned to his side. His right arm was outstretched, his eyes were wide open while his jaw was trembling. Precipitate exited his quivering mouth as he breathed deeply and slowly. 

Lily put her hands on the sides of her head and fell on her knees. It was torture, seeing that person who walked by you, ate beside you, treated you like royalty while you treated him like dirt, lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "…this…all this…has to stop Lily." He whispered, his words streaked in anguish yet soft and kind. 

His whole body was numb and a strange cold feeling was slithering like a serpent across his back. He knew he was dying. Paul had no other choice but to accept it. Images of his life, his family, his house, his childhood and his love, flashed in his mind. The last of those things, his love, crouched over him, in shocked silence. Paul would have loved to tell her many things, but inside he knew that there was not enough time. He would have reassured her that everything would be fine, that she shouldn't cry, that it breaks his heart when he sees her shed a tear out of sorrow.

There was never enough time. He reached out his hand, and gently touched her cheek with his palm, feeling the warmth that was couldn't be lost even in the icy night. "…live…Lily. Don't…waste what you have. I know that you and me, we aren't the most blessed of the people in this neighbor hood. I know that we had our lives taken away from us…so early." He smiled at her; his blue eyes sparkled as he did, almost as if he had no bullets lodged through his back. 

"…I'm just…glad, that even through all that…I was still blessed enough to be able to know you. To touch you." Tears began to fall down his face. Lily sobbed out his name, as the dam was beginning to break. The officers stood at a distance, the three of them in respectful silence. "To be able…know how it feels to actually… love…you…" he grimaced as a wave of pain shot through his body, but he persisted on keeping his smile. "…Paul…" he looked up at her, tears were already poured down her cheeks. "…Bye Lily." He whispered, finally closing his eyes, and keeping his smile.

Author's note: And that, as they say, is chapter 7.


	8. Black Heart

Azn-Writer: I…had problems with some people, those were some ways to deal. I've never been into a gang fight, but one-on-ones are something that I've been handling a lot. 

Hotaru: I woke up screaming that after I finished the chapter. [Just kidding, but Paul is based on what I do as a person (Paul = me)} I always have a character in my stories based on who I am.  How selfish!

Well, here's the next foray into hell, WAY slower than the last one, but the prelude to a high point in the story. Okay, I should just shut up and let you read it, hmm? 

Chapter 8: "Black Heart" 

                The police came up behind Lily, faces insensitive, hardened, carrying words of sorry and a pair of handcuffs in their stride. Still engulfed in tears, the woman buried her face into Paul's still warm chest, hoping, wishing, that his hands would rise and tenderly cradle her head. There was no such luck. She always did say that dreaming was something she could never be capable of. This night, she didn't dream, she wished wholeheartedly that there would come some angel, some harbinger of warmth that would breath life into this young man once again. Angels did not go out that hour. 

"Miss, you'll have to be going with us now…" calmly said the officer with a moustache. The two veterans were middle-aged, while the rookie looked to be in his middle twenties. He still looked perplexed at what it was that he has done wrong. It was the rookie who radioed in for a clean up concerning the body. "Miss…" 

"Officer." Interrupted an old man, his hands held together as if in some executive meeting. The middle-aged officer stopped, his partner now beside him. "Pardon me, my name is Eldritch Kraken, and I was just passing by when I saw this…disaster." He said in a solemn voice. Lily was still burying her face in tears, ignoring the new air of urgency around her. "Mr. Kraken…" stuttered the officers, as if they saw some great red demon in front of them, and not some frail old man.

"All of you leave, now." Ordered the old man, his face threatening to even a suicidal terrorist. The men nodded, fear visible in their eyes. Lily looked up, her face still flustered and red. "They…killed him…" she whimpered, unable to hold back the dam. The old man nodded at her with a sympathetic face. "Do not worry my dear. Justice will be swift to those who are sinful." He said, shaking his head. 

                Carlos' eyes spread in horror as three of his friends stumbled into the shelter, all bloodied and broken. Joan, David, and Justin dropped onto the nearest cushion they could find, gasping for air like it was their last. The Latin American quickly ran up to them, his whole mind still confused as to what could have hit his friends so hard. A wave of concern and questions still perplexed his mind as he ran to Justin's side, with Jessica already treating David and some others were carrying Joan to a bed. 

"What happened, man?" he asked, as Justin appeared to be the most conscious of the triumvirate. "…It was the Alphas. They attacked." He replied, regaining composure. His voice was broken off by grunts and gasps. "Jesus, where is everyone?" Carlos asked, his only reply was seeing Justin shake his head in both anger and depression. "…Police swarmed in." He finally said. "Everyone's either in a hospital or in jail." Justin stated, running a hand through his hair. 

"…Let's go to the back, patch you up." Offered Nichole who gently tugged at Justin's arm. Kids and teenagers already began to resume whatever it was they were doing, most probably having seen the same kind of event all their lives. Carlos and Nichole helped Justin to the back, where Jessica and Ben were helping the other two injured kids. 

"They're all I have." Carlos told Nichole as they sat on the cobble stone steps in front of the shelter. It was about an hour after they were able to convince the trio to be taken to a hospital. Why people were so stubborn about personal health was beyond any of them. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, watching a car go by. 

"…Its only them who ever accepted me." He said in a small voice.

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because I'm a loser. Before them, I had no friends." 

"Carlos…that's a fraternity we are talking about. They're the 'nth' case we've seen going through those doors with a severe case of getting their asses kicked." 

"I know where you're going Nichole." 

"…Pardon?" 

"You'll be preaching that, they aren't really my friends. That the only reason I'm part of them is because they need another brainless lug to swing a bat at some poor kid who crossed their path…" 

"…Carlos…" 

"And you're right." 

"…" 

"I'm not that stupid you know." 

"…" she turned to see him light a cigarette. Without hesitation, she swiped it off of his hand. "Bad habit." She scolded, throwing it by her feet and stomping on it with her right foot. "You have a family, right?" he asked. "Yeah." 

"They love you right? I mean, it shows." 

"It shows?" 

"…When someone loves you, you can see that as a very bright glimmer in your eye." 

"…and…?" 

"You're eyes shine." 

"…" 

"That's what I always wanted. A reason for my eyes to shine. Beta Piriformis makes that happen. I know that…that it's some shallow pool that I draw my happiness from, but it's just that feeling…that…that feeling of being accepted that makes me keep on ticking." 

                Both of them looked straight ahead, watching the bright lights of the night. "Wow…that was so…deep." Nichole said with a smile, bringing a sense of levity to their discussion. "Yeah, I actually rehearsed all that." Carlos joked, making them both chuckle. "Hmm, I knew it." 

"There's just no fooling you, eh?" 

"No siree."

                Ben watched them both from the window, still carrying a boxful of supplies with both hands. It was that singular feeling of wretchedness that began to crawl up his spine as he watched them joke and laugh. For the first time in his life, Ben felt the pang of jealousy hit his heart. He knew that it wasn't right. Of course, he did trust her after all. It was an uncontrollable feeling, something that he did not plan to contest to Nichole, but rather just keep to himself. That was the smartest thing to do now, wasn't it? _"Jesus Christ Ben, why are you thinking like this?" _he asked himself, shaking his head and forcing himself to carry the supplies to the upper floor. _"She loves you, you idiot." _He scolded himself as he set the tools down by the end of the banister as he got up. _"There's no reason to be jealous."_

"Hey Ben." Greeted Jessica, she herself carrying a small box of clothes. She wore a yellow spaghetti strap and a pink skirt. 

"Hey. Uh, can you tell me what's up with that guy?" 

"Who?"

"Um, Carlos? Carlos." 

"What do you mean what's up with him? You don't have a secret desire for boys now, do you?" she joked, somewhat surprising Ben. "Damn, you found me out." He joked back, making them both laugh. "I'm really sharp." Replied Jessica. "…Why does he know those people? The ones that always seem to get beat up? 

"That's because he's one of them. One of the luckier ones actually." She said, looking depressed. 

"Is he part of that…frat?" 

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head. "But, why are you asking me that? We've had kids in here that look worst than them…" 

"…Nothing special. Just…curious."  

                Class the following school day held no remains from the riot between the Betas and the Alphas; save that a good number of students weren't going to attend their classes for quite some time. It was in an English class that Carlos found himself half-asleep, mindlessly watching the teacher scribble chalk onto the black board. The Latin-American boy wore a green shirt, and his usual, ripped jeans, tapping his finger on an open, yet empty notebook on top of the wooden chair. He slumped back, feeling uneasy at the soreness on his back. _"…I should've been there." _Carlos stared at the black board, intentionally drifting away, as did most of the students in that God forsaken class. _"…is this my fault? But what could've I done? I got just as beat as the rest! I mean, I got my ass handed to me by Lilith's thugs, even if I was there, I couldn't have done anything to help!" _

                He held his right shoulder, shifting his weight and waiting for the bell to ring. _"I could've helped. I could've still taken a few of those pricks out before they could take me away." _In his head, the same arguments, the same accusations battered back and forth, occupying his mind. 

"Alright, who can enumerate the forms of speech? Mr. Oliviera?" 

"Uh?" 

"I see that you, once again, are physically present but mentally absent." Said the teacher jokingly; she was an aging woman with dark brown hair, pink cheeks, and in a blue sweater. Her remark made the students giggle and laugh, most out of courtesy. 

"Forms of speech, we are reviewing for the exams, remember?" 

"Oh, uh, there's standard…"

"Standard, yes?" 

"…Informal or colloquial…" 

"Right." 

"Uh, slang." 

"Yes..." 

"…Archaic." 

"Archaic, what else?" 

"…Obsolete…" 

"Four more." 

"…Jarg…jargon." 

"Uh-huh." 

"…and vulgar."

"Two left." 

"…Coined and…clipped." 

                He was glad to get out of that class, as it was his last for that day. Once again, a sea of people met him as he entered the dead halls. Like a zombie he followed the same old route, so unchanging. _"Michael and Lorna are gone now…almost all of us are gone." _With a sigh, he trudged to his locker, and turned the knob. He gave it one hard pound, and it came swinging open, something that he has gone accustomed to. Carlos took out a somewhat damaged Algebra book, and was about to take out his notebook, when someone slammed the locker's lid shut. The resounding clang didn't even turn a head, as Carlos slightly jumped back, out of surprise. "Jesus Christ man, what the hell's your problem?" he asked Ben, completely irritated. The blonde boy leaned on the other locker, his arms crossed, looking at him with a cold stare. "Get away from my girlfriend." He said with a threatening tone. Ben wore a red polo shirt over a white tee, with the undergarment tucked under his light blue jeans. 

"Oh God…come on man, I'm not putting any moves on her…" Carlos moaned, slapping his hand against his forehead. 

"I've seen the way you look at her, buddy. And I'm warning you, if you even do as much as touch her…I am going to…" 

"Going to what?" Carlos suddenly snapped, his face far more menacing than Ben's. 

"I'm not afraid of you, or your little buddies." Ben replied, not the slightest bit intimidated by the other boy. "…And I am not going to say this to you again. Stay away from Nichole." 

                Irritation and frustration understated Carlos' frame as he got back in his run down building. An old woman passed him as he climbed the awkward staircase. They gave no heed to each other's existence as they moved on, not a predicate, not a word. Everyone is so caught up in his or her own world that the only thing in existence, other than his or herself, would be the people in action to him or her. Carlos reached his floor, his face still flustered. In the moment that Ben approached him, he lost himself to the pain and anger of everything surrounding him, from Nichole, to his mother, to his extended family. It was disappointment handed to extremity. It was torture. Most of all, it was self-doubt. Insecurity. The search for love, that made his skin crawl with maggots of heat and discomfort. 

                Carlos gave three hard knocks on their apartment door, but yet again, there came no answer. His keys were right at the bottom of his bag, making it cumbersome and tedious to have to dig for it. Carlos knew that his mother was still inside, she never did find it a hobby to do something worthwhile. "Mom, open up." He shouted, but there was still no answer. "Mom…" he bowed his head and leaned on the door with his palm. He had no place to go, no place to turn, save the crawling shadows by his feet. It only made him madder. Jessica's invite for him to once again sleepover in the shelter lashed back to his ears, making him wish that he were there, as yet another downpour began to pound. 

                Inside the broken walls were the mother and a young man, the latter considerably worried by the knocking. "Maybe I should open the door?" he asked her as he lay on top of her, only in his pants, while she was in a white one-piece undergarment. "No, that's nobody, I just want you here…" purred the woman, pushing the man's face to her breast, ignoring the constant knocking that grew louder and louder. That was then they heard a loud crash, the sound of the door being forced open. 

Author's note: We are nearing the end of this little drama.  Does it all work out for the best? Well the fact that it is me writing means that it's pretty bleak. Until next time.


	9. Mother

Author's note: That took fallibly long. I had those story finished ages ago, but I couldn't find the time to upload, so for those of you who give a shit, a heartfelt apology.

Hotaru: The sick, sad truth is that, in "Remember Heaven" I fashioned Leon's attitude from my own. (Which is basically the same loser-ass attitude as Paul) 

Frenchy: If you're still out there, this one's for you, babe. 

Chapter 9: "The Mother" 

The door flew open after a hard boot from the young man. A blonde man, not considerably older than Carlos, flew out of the woman's room, wearing only a blue pair of jeans and gray socks. The woman screamed for Carlos to leave from inside her room, a cry that the Latin teenager didn't bother to heed. With a fierce growl, he grabbed the blonde man by the shoulders and threw him to the door. The blonde man's right elbow violently bumped onto the wall, making him recoil and fall on his face. "Carlos, stop it!!!" shrieked his mother as she came out of her room, wrapped in a white bed sheet. 

With a fierce glare, Carlos grabbed a handful of the blonde man's hair and pulled him up, then promptly threw him out the door. He then seized the handle of the door and slammed it shut. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted his mother as she came up to him and slapped him across the face. "How dare you…" he did not hear her wild accusations and ramblings, as he began to lose himself to the darkness in his mind. Anger can never be quelled. 

                All of a sudden, Carlos lunged to the small table and swept away a bowl and two plates, leftovers, from it with both hands. This sudden impulse made the woman jump back with a startled gasp as the sound of the breaking glass stabbed into her ears. "Fuck it!!!" screamed the young man. "Fuck, everything!!!" he toppled the table and grabbed a chair, then threw it past his mother who cowered in the fear for her life. 

"You can't treat me this way!!!" he yelled, tears swelling by his eyes. "Mom, I'm the one who provides a life for the both of us!!! I pay the rent, I buy the groceries, I cook the goddamned food!!! I sold my fucking dignity just to keep you warm and this is how you repay me!!?" his voice was loud, but still it trembled. His mother could only back to a wall in shock. 

"I try to give you…everything…and all you do, is ignore the fact that you're my mother!" he screamed, his knees were beginning to buckle. "You are supposed to love me! Unconditionally, no matter what I am!! You…you're supposed to love me, mom…" tears began to stream down his flustered cheeks.

                A neighbor was pounding on the wall, telling them to keep it quiet. No one listened. The woman just kept on sobbing to herself, mumbling to the wind, not to hurt to her. Carlos was heaving, it was the very first time in his life that he ever blew out all his frustrations, the very first time he confronted his mother.  

For what seemed like countless hours they stared at each other, with Carlos desperately trying to dig through his mother's hazel eyes, looking for an answer. In reality, all it took was a minute; sixty seconds, to realize that what he was looking for would be beyond what the moment could offer. With a deep breath, he stormed outside the damned room, and it was only then, that the woman he called his mother knelt down and bit her nails. 

The clouds wept alongside him, pouring the streets with shards of water. Carlos sat under a concrete waiting shed, vandalized and dirty, much like everything else around him. It was the first time his feelings ever erupted from his chest. He didn't know if it was something he shouldn't have done, a mistake that could never be rectified, or just what the folds of time have called for him to do. For all his life his bitterness swelled, releasing itself in a hypertonic emotional explosion.    

"Carlos?" 

"…" He had no intention of spending time with anyone at the moment, even if it was Nichole who happened to sneak up on him at that very moment. "What are you doing here?" he asked, as if in mere tolerance of the girl. "…Just walking." She replied, taking a seat opposite to him. Nichole took off the hood from her still, dry face. She wore a red jacket that reached up to her knees. 

"…It's pretty dangerous walking around at this hour." He said, as it was already a quarter before midnight by then. He had spent the whole afternoon and evening alone in that waiting shed. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now?" he asked, but in a barely audible voice. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"…Tell me your problem, maybe I can help." 

"I told you, it's nothing, okay?" he responded, albeit threateningly. 

"Then why do you look so pissed?" she asked, not letting him get under her skin. 

"Why do you even, care?" he suddenly snapped, something he had been fond of doing for the past few hours. "Because…I'm your friend."

                The rain got soft, as if wailing under the moonlight. Everything seemed empty, from where they sat to the other block. Dead buildings that you would never think could ever sustain life in its walls lined the streets, with boarded up cinemas and restaurants scattered about. 

"I have no friends." He replied bitterly. 

"Don't say that." 

"Listen, Nichole, I've had…enough drama this fucking day to last me my goddamned lifetime. So please, just leave me alone." Carlos finally said, looking away.  

"So you'd expect me to just, leave you here?" 

"Yeah." 

"…" 

"Carlos…what's…"

"I said go!" 

"…Well, I guess I wouldn't want to disappoint you…" she finally said after a moment's silence. Not bothering to put her hood back on, Nichole shook her head and left. 

                The young girl sighed and walked away, not looking back. Carlos placed both his hands on his face, trying to relieve the tension in his eyes. It was a decision he made a long time ago, before Ben even tried to intimidate him into doing. She was a great student, and a wonderful person, somebody clearly not for him. In his heart, he felt for her, that stunning smile and those brilliant, hazel eyes. It was no one else but him who kept whispering that she is someone he did not deserve. 

                Lily had never felt a hot shower in all her life. It was natural that she relished the cascading water against her smooth, yet still beaten body. She could still feel the water mix with the soft tears that slowly streamed down her eyes. _"The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure service…" _she thought to herself as she ran her hands through her hair. The old man saved her from those police officers, and they acted very much afraid of him. _"He must be important." _Crossed the thought no more than thrice. It was a bathroom unlike what she has seen before. A glass partition that had four corners was connected to the wall, which was where she showered, opposite that was the porcelain toilet, and to the right of the toilet was a bathtub. Parallel to the bathtub was the door of dark mahogany. 

                The room outside was also the bastion of grandeur, and there occupied the manor's host, Eldritch Kraken. It was a room with no bright color in sight. On the floor sat a Persian carpet with three diamond shapes embroidered in the center, with the in the middle being the largest. The two diamonds on both sides were blue, while the biggest was green. The foot of the mattress covered half of these three diamonds, which like the rest of the room, was old British in design. Two beige blankets were hung on the ceiling, from the sides of the room and meeting on top of the head of the mattress like hammocks. A small coffee table and two chairs were propped on the upper right, beside the door that led to the comfort room where Lily was. Opposite the mattress, which was the wall beside the table, was the door that led into and out the room.  Sitting earnestly on one of the chairs was the old man, wondering how long the young woman would take in a shower. 

"Excuse me, sir?" came a middle-aged man, one of the manor's butlers. He was thin and balding, carrying a dignified mustache and physique. 

"Yes Vitro?" 

"Mr. Ashford is on the line. He is wondering when to expect the next batch of recruits for the program." 

"Oh, well, you wait by the door, tend to the lady in the shower if she needs anything." 

"Yes sir." 

                He went out the hall, with dark red hardwood boards, neatly polished, making creaking sounds against his leather shoes. Walls were lined with paintings and busts, making it look like some museum. The phone was sitting on top of a long, two-legged desk that was just about less than a foot wide, pushed against the wall. Beside the phone were a small radio clock and a Jade figurine of a young woman. 

"Hello, Mr. Ashford." 

"Mr. Kraken, I want a report." 

"I will be shipping the next batch of recruits by next week." 

"Excellent. We have already built new barracks for the installation." 

"So I take it we won't be worrying about where the next recruits will have to sleep the night."

"Worry?" Alfred asked in a mocking tone, making them both burst in a chuckle. "Well, if you do not mind sir, I still have many a business to get onto." 

"As do I. Until the next time." 

"Yes sir. Good bye."

                The moment that he set the receiver back down the cradle, a loud noise echoed in the hallway. "Good Lord." Muttered the old man as he rushed back to the room, finding the butler retreating out with a barrage of small furniture being thrown at him. 

"What is this!?" asked the flustered man just as his Major Domo ducked to avoid a vase that was flung in the air. 

"I believe the lady isn't one who trusts easily." Reported the butler, regaining composure, and then sidestepping yet again to dodge another vase. 

"Children these days…" muttered the old man, shaking his head. The butler slinked into the darkness as Mr. Kraken entered the room, seeing Lily still wet, with a towel wrapped around her body. She held a small statuette of a woman in her hand, as if ready to throw it at anyone. 

"My child, calm down, he was only there to help you." 

"He…touched me." 

"Really?" 

"I did not!" interrupted the butler, standing outside the room. "Liar!" screamed Lily, prompting the servant's face to flare. "You wretched…" 

                Before he could finish, Kraken pulled out a small knife, much like a letter opener, and without hesitation, threw it at the butler. Lily let out a gasp and practically jumped back when she saw the knife penetrate the butler's forehead, killing him instantly. 

"Oh my God…" whispered the girl, prompting the elderly man to turn on her. "I thought the idea of killing was beyond shock to you." He alleged, with a dastardly grin. 

"I-I…I…" 

"My dear, calm down, and get dressed. Believe me, I don't go about killing everyone I see." He said, pushing the girl's hair to the back of her ear. "I like you, you have initiative, and you are quite capable of defending yourself." He added, stepping away and pacing in front of her. "The truth is, you have far more potential than any of the last batch of recruits." 

"…"

"So, have you made your decision?"

"…I…"

"You don't want more people to die now, do you?" 

"I…think I do." 

"Well, the right to that could easily be yours. Avenge poor Paul." 

_"…Paul…"_  

                The warm body clung against Carlos', interlocking over the white bed sheets. She had short dark brown hair that spread wildly across the back of her neck, as she lay on top of him, both of them completely bare. He had to suppress the anger inside of him, he had to push away the frustration, and this was the only way he knew how. Passion seared through the room like a ballista, as he let her wash away the tears with momentary happiness. 

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as he let Nichole rest the back of her head on his chest. They were resting on top of a building, both of them laid with bed sheets covering them front and back. Nichole wore a halter-top, while her boyfriend wore a green, long-sleeved shirt. 

"Well, Carlos isn't usually like this, but ever since, you know, what happened to the frat…"

"Why do you care so much about him?" Ben asked, unintentionally letting his paranoia be heard. 

"I…care because he's my friend." She said, turning her head to face his. "…" He looked up and gazed into the clouds, feeling a little dumb for letting himself get read like a billboard so easily. 

""He's just a friend, Ben." Reassured Nichole.

"I knew that." Ben replied with a smile. He turned and rested on his hands, so that he was on top of Nichole. "Really?" Nichole asked, peering deep into her boyfriend's eyes. There was still the lingering feeling of trepidation over Carlos' welfare, but she tried desperately to push it away. Especially after what happened last night. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He whispered, making Nichole feel both warmth and anxiety. She was attracted to Carlos and that was a notion, which she did not dismiss. It was a notion that she could never, ever dismiss. 

                Lorna kept her hands in her pockets, trying to warm herself from the freezing cold of night. A bruise was still evident in her cheek, courtesy of the mad woman who led the Alphas. It was already a week since then, and everyone out of bars seems to have closed him or herself off. Out of pure whim, she decided to turn left to the Dinchtbaby bar, and head for what was once the meeting grounds off the fallen Betas. Steam played on her feet, slow, subtle, while the few lights that shone were blurred and grainy. It was as if the place became a tomb, someplace that the people did not want to see again, even though it was in a different place that they fell.                       

                Joan and David were sitting on top of a dumpster, the latter placing his arm over the former. Both of them still had cuts and bruises about, with David having to wear a cast on his free arm. "What are you two doing here?" Lorna asked, glad to see the familiar faces. "Just hanging." Joan replied. "Have you heard?" this time asked David, pertaining to Lorna. 

"Heard of what?" 

"Brian and Tyler are out." 

"They are?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, this dude bailed them out of prison, and after that, they didn't ever show."

"Brian and Tyler… disappeared?"

"Uh-huh. Some of the Alphas were pulled out too." 

"Where'd you hear about this?" 

"JB."  

"…I'm still stuck on who could have tipped off the Alphas on where we met." 

"…" 

"What…what about Michael?" 

"I don't know. JB never found out."

"…Never found out?" 

"Right after he told me, he was killed."

"Oh my God. How?"

"Someone strangled him."

"…Like what happened to Agatha." Whispered Joan. "This is just sick." Murmured Lorna. 

"Could it be her?" Joan asked. 

"Lily?" 

"Probably her." Commented David. "That girl is crazy." 

"Did you hear about what happened to Paul, Lorna?" David asked.

"Her boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Looked like it." 

"He got shot by the cops." 

"…" 

"I mean, he seemed like a pretty good guy and all."

"Yeah, I hear that he was the one who, like, kept Lily normal." 

"Anyone who could've stood that woman must have been a saint." 

"He was cute too." Chided Joan.

"Hey."         

"Well, he was." 

                Five men, all middle-aged and clad in expensive suits, sat around a circular sapwood table, with fine china by their hands and carpeted floors at their feet. Everything else was shrouded in darkness, with the only illumination coming from a yellowish glare from the ceiling, draping over the five men. "Everything seems so perfect." Noted an elderly man, gray and frail. 

"Ah yes, we've played those two bands enough. Now, we hold all of those who could possibly serve us." Replied a bald gentleman, taking a sip of tea. 

"The final act, gentlemen, is upon us, I trust that you all…act genuinely touched by the upcoming tragedy." Stated Eldritch. 

"Oh yes. Very much saddened." Responded one with a smirk.  

Author's note: The next chapter will be the conclusion, and no, there will be no needless violence to speak of. (yeah, right) 


	10. Dawn

Author's note: The last chapter of this story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, both regular and irregular. Hope this payoff was worth all of it. Sorry it had to take too long, but school matters are killing me. Well, without further ado, here's the finale to Thieves of Dawn.

Chapter 10: "The Darkest Hour"       

                Carlos walked the streets, thinking of everything that has happened to him. It was hard to keep one's self-sane in those lands. Especially if you had no one to hold. For Carlos, only one thing was left, and that was her. One problem was that they both knew they were living a lie. She told him that it would end that night, that after it, there would be no more lies. She told him that loved Ben, but it was in him that she found danger, something she didn't want to admit that she wanted. Something that Ben did not have. Tonight it would all thankfully come to an end.

Absolute shadow swirled over the gloomy city, where each corner fuels amorality and moral incontinence. Ironically, the only thing strong enough to frighten these forces away would be the presence of an even greater shade, something with sharper teeth. The shelter was busier than ever that unholy night, with Jessica calmly sitting in her office, staring out into the cold night. A phone ring then snapped her back to reality. 

"Hello?" 

"Jessica?" 

"Oh, good evening sir." 

"Why be so formal?" 

"Protocol sir." 

"Bah, call me by my name, I enjoy employer-employee togetherness, I implemented the program."

"Haha…yes sir, Mr. Kraken." 

"I trust everything is…set?" 

"I am just awaiting the subject sir." 

"Very well."

"Um sir, may I ask you something?" 

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it is wise to send have her do this program so early in her development?" 

"Yes. If she survives, she passes the program." 

"So, she actually made it to the super soldier project." 

"Weren't you notified?" 

"For one thing, I thought the super soldier initiation was scrapped, sir." 

"It is the only way to know if the subject is worthy of the program."

"Sending the soldier to his or her death?"

"Consider it Umbrella's ultimatum."

"…Yes sir. So, how will it go this time, sir?"

"Simple. She kills the kids and if she survives, we set up a perpetrator to take the fall, and then Umbrella incorporated will be the one to solemnly raise human rights awareness as to never let this kind of travesty happen again. If she doesn't, then we lose a prospective, and still claim full rights as being the ultimate benefactor." 

"Is that all, sir?" 

"Of course, we will give free treatment to the poor victims, notify the families, etcetera, etcetera."

"Oh. Is that so, sir?"

"Well, there's more, but you aren't in that program." 

"Ah yes." 

"…You…aren't telling me something."

"Sir…I think I have a better person for this program."

"…Really?"

"Carlos Oliviera, you see sir, right now, he is the one who has had the most traumatic experiences."

"He is the test subject that you have spent night and day toying with?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Well…if my subject does not succeed, then yours will be the next to be trained for the program."

"Yes sir."   

                Nichole was by a foosball table, while Ben was helping in moving a sofa. The young man still felt troubled by the fact that his girlfriend was so close to some other man. It was a feeling that he really couldn't shrug off. It was a feeling that ate at him.   

"Ben." Greeted Nichole, noticing the serious expression on her face. 

"Hey." 

"Something wrong?" 

"Nah." 

"You look…" 

"Just…tired."

"Don't you want to rest? You've moved like, practically every piece of furniture here." 

"No, it's cool." 

"…Want to have a drink with me?"

"Now?"

"Why not?" 

"I kinda…" he gave a glance to the guys he was helping out, and they all nodded at him. "…okay, sure." He then said, waving to his friends as he left with Nichole. 

"Let's go get some fresh air." The girl suggested, gently tugging him along by the hand. 

"Excuse me?" then interrupted a middle-aged woman, who seemed like she was looking for something. 

"Uh, yes, miss, can we help you?" Ben offered, noticing the look of depression in the woman's face. 

"I'm looking for my son, and I heard that he would be here."

"Who?" 

"I…I don't know." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Did you see him?" 

"What's his name…so maybe we can-"

"I heard he was here." 

"Uh…" 

"Why won't you tell me!?" 

"I think you should take a seat miss…" 

"…Maybe he's over at school. It's already late, maybe he wants me to pick him up." And with that, the woman left. "…What was that all about?" Nichole asked, mystified as to who it was the lady was looking for. "I think I should follow her, she might get into some trouble with the people outside." Ben said with a concerned expression.

"That may be a little too dangerous." 

"You've never been to special Olympics?" 

"I don't share your extensive charitable background." 

"She just…worries me."

"…Ben, I…have to tell you something." 

"Yeah?" 

"…"

"You okay, you look…"

"…"

"…You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" 

"…" She nodded, avoiding his eyes. For a moment, he kept his silence, feeling his heart slowly rot away as the girl he loved just stood there, denying him anything else than a mere nod. "C-can't you at least tell me why?" he asked her, or more like snapped. He was expecting it after all. In his heart he felt it, he knew that she didn't truly love him as much as he did her. 

"Would you really want to know?" 

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked, getting frantic. 

"Please Ben, this is already hard for me…"

"Hard for you? What about for me!?" his sudden outburst got her off guard, and got everyone else in the state on their ears. "You're making a scene, Ben." Reminded Nichole, who tried to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. 

"Tell me, Nichole." He said in a stern voice, even though his face surely showed pain more than anger. 

"I…it's because I, I don't want my conscience to keep eating at me anymore and…and…"

"Nichole!" 

"I slept with Carlos, okay!? It was stupid, and it was dumb, but I…"

"…" he fell silent, and she on the other hand, wished that she never saw the expression on Ben' face. A girl in the crowd whispered "slut" to another girl's ears in absolute disdain. Without another word, Ben just walked past her, confused as to what it is that he should feel. 

                A second later, a young, blonde woman then entered the shelter. She wore a red shirt under a black, denim jacket, as well as a pair of black denim pants. Two boys, brothers of about sixteen and seventeen, then felt cold slugs right through their chests. Mortified screams then permeated the walls as more gunshots erupted. Above them all, Jessica smiled and locked her doors. 

                Lily heartlessly opened fire at the unfortunate residents, sparing no one as she unloaded bullet after bullet. A man tried to tackle her down, but she was quick to shoot him right through the eye, making the girl he left behind scream at the top of her lungs. She was shot next. 

                Ben, as foolish as he was, tried to do exactly what the other person did. Like him, he wasn't fast enough to avoid three bullets that lodged right into his heart, a fitting metaphor to say the least. He fell back, his vision brimmed with red lights, and the only thing he could hear was Nichole's voice. He couldn't discern what it was she was saying, or if she was crying. She could be happy for all he knew, but then, he never would. Slowly, painfully, he closed his eyes, with his soul feeling much more pain that his mortal body could ever withstand. The price of morality in a corrupt town, dying in bad terms was something truly sad, but something often had. 

                Nichole sat by his side, crying, digging her face into her chest in hopes of hearing that heart beat again. She didn't want him to die like this. She wanted him to live to forgive her, and then that was when all else could end. Nichole never realized how selfish she was. Perhaps she didn't know that she killed him three whole minutes before Lily did. Words hurt more than bullets after all, that is, if you've never been shot before. Lily then trained her sights on Nichole, but found herself unable to pull the trigger, as she did not see the bloodstained, wooden boards and warm lights. She found herself looking into a cold, dark alley, with a young man lying lifelessly on the floor.

                It was exactly like what she saw in those two people. The same tears, the same anguish, even the same position. All fell silent, all fell and crumpled to reality, as Lily found herself beginning to cry. All she could think of now, was him. The man who lost his life to the tragedy of a generation that never saw the light. _"Starry, starry night…okay, I really can't sing. What? No! …Okay, I'll try…your favorite song. You know, you should ask Sara to do this, she has a great voice. You…want to hear it from me? No, there's no problem, okay, but I don't really know the lyrics well. Ouch! Haha! …You get prettier every year No, I'm not kidding, you really do." _The wails of sirens once again filled the air, sweet songs that danced into the ears of those trapped under the black plastic judge. 

                In an instant, men in uniform entered the room, aiming handguns and swearing atop their lungs. _"…Lily…do we really have to do this? No, it's just that…these are people too you know? They're like you and me. I know, I know. I just don't…want anything bad to happen to you. Yeah, I know that having that Jessica woman tell us about them gives us a big advantage, but…" _Lily turned around, just in time to see officers swarm in, telling her to drop the gun, or risk being shot. They told him to move away from the girl, or risk being shot as well. _"Shut up, Paul! If you don't have the guts to help me, then just go!"_

_"…Lily, come on…" _

_"God, I don't know why I put up with you."_

_"…" _

_"What? Tell me what's on your mind! Grow a spine, Paul!"_

_"…I just have a bad feeling about tonight."_

_"We will end the gang war tonight. Isn't that worth something to you?" _

_"I…" _

She closed her eyes and shook her head. _"I'm so sorry Paul. I'm so sorry." _Lily then turned her gun at the officers, and surely enough, they all opened fire. A barrage of light then consumed her, with bursts of cracking fire and frostbite eating away at her insides at the same time. One of the bullets strayed, and got Nichole through the neck, and with a horrid gag, she fell to the floor. Lily was soon laid to darkness as well, her heart beating no longer. Riddled with bullets, a broken woman in every sense of the word. Jessica hurried down the stairs to inspect and report, keeping a false face of despair as she laughed wholeheartedly deep inside. She was never an avid supporter of genocide programs.                  

The police pushed back the curious and the appalled, as numerous stretchers were one by one carted out. It was a horrible feeling to be utterly helpless, to not be able to do anything to help or to protect. For Carlos, it was hell. Jessica soon stepped out of the front doors, a shocked expression was evident on her face. She saw Carlos in the crowd, and gave him a saddened look as she shook her head. He knew what that meant. One of those gray masks held the person whom he looked for, the person who could deliver him from sadness. Carlos turned back, speechless at the horror, and headed back to the apartment. Each step he took reminded him more and more of how alone he was now, with most of the people he knew long gone. 

                Streets seemed to stretch forever, and stairs seemed to extend into darkness. Everything fell apart. Sanity and madness, chaos and order, all of it were but marbles in the field, stepped upon by titans of melancholy and frustration. Soon he found himself in front of his door, and as always he fumbled at the knob. It was locked. He fumbled again, again and again, until he just fell and rested his back on the door. No one was there. No one was ever inside.

"Mom…mom, it's cold here…" he whispered softly as he stared into oblivion. "Mom…please open the door…its cold…" he curled up into a ball against the door, not knowing exactly what it is he wanted. "Mom…please…mom? Open the door…I want to get in…it's just…so…cold." And he broke down and cried. Every door was closed, every light turned off. People were afraid of what lurked in the moonlight tapestry. 

 A dry silence responded to Carlos' each and every call, a reminder that life has left that cold door. All semblance of sanity has left that room and wandered the streets, looking for an answer to a problem that could never be sold. Soft, sad steps arose in Carlos' ear. He half-expected seeing some demon, something vile, come from the well and take him away. Jessica came into his view, and he was right. 

_"I think I know someone to recruit Mr. Kraken." _

_"Who is it Jessica?"_

_"One of the gang kids who was able to get away."_

_"Is that person worth anything to us?"_

_"Emotional climaxes have certain affects on people. I think this person has reached quite a high one."_

_"It's up to you my dear."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Just know, if this pet of yours would be a waste of money…I won't be too happy."_

_"I'll keep that in mind sir. He will by my test subject."_

                Jessica sat in front of the boy, and held his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Carlos." She whispered, her eyes rimming with tears. "She's all I had left." He told her, shaking his head. "How…long were you two…?" Jessica asked him, cackling inside at the intrigue of the woman who could now never rest. "…A…few days, after she…she brought me into the shelter." 

"…Poor boy." 

"She's all I had." He softly cried, dancing in the same line of broken hearts as those damned has. 

"We can help you Carlos. We can still be a family." 

"…"

"You wouldn't need her, or anyone else anymore."

"What are you saying!?" Carlos snapped at her, standing up. Jessica then followed suit.

"You don't ever want to be hurt, ever again. You want to get out of this hellhole. We have the ticket." 

"Jessica…"

"Join us Carlos. Trust me, we will stop the pain." She pushed herself against him, resting her hands on his chest. "We will push it all away." Whispered the field agent, as she softly pressed her lips against his. "Forget all this, and just…say…yes."

                Morning came, bright and sunny, the backdrop against last night's blood red moon. Eldritch Kraken stood on a panel, and in front of him were hundreds of people, media men, citizens, child, mother, father and all. "We are all in mourning. All so young, they had so much to live for. We had hoped…that in helping a young visionary build a shelter that we could at least help protect these children. It seems, that it was not enough. This morning, I came to ask myself, what…creature, could have been so in need of attention, so dire in its suffering, that all it saw as an answer was this."

                "I…worked with this children." Eldritch whispered through his now, tear-stricken eyes. "I have shared time with them, and I…must say, that being with them were the best days of my life. Why the good Lord took them before, a…decrepit old man like me…is just dumbfounding." He stopped for a while, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. "I'm sorry…just…a minute." He said, taking out his handkerchief and wiping away his tears. "My…fellow men, we must see this…tragedy, as a sign, that we need to change. That we need to…care more. That we need to spend time with our children, our fathers, that we need to appreciate life itself…because all too soon, it might just end. No one knows when will come those who steal our tomorrows. The thieves of dawn." 

                There was a hushed silence, as the shelter stood frighteningly behind the old man. Just one night ago, it was full of life, full of heart. Things change so fast. Eldritch exited the panel, and then came Jessica, clad in a black dress, her face was flustered and red. "I just…" then she broke down in front of the people, making everyone's heart break at the young saint's bloodied cause. 

"…Umbrella Corporation…was kind enough to help those who were wounded by the attacker. Mr. Kraken told me not to say, but…I just thought that, the smallest things, the nicest things, those are what should be shared. He…he personally donated for refurnishing the shelter…and…everything would just be so hopeless if it not for his, and Umbrella's help." She whispered, her voice trailed and broken, but still clear. The people, some who cared, some who didn't, solemnly applauded at the hearts of gold set before them. If only they knew the truth behind their saint. Jessica wiped away her tears, acting like she was trying to regain her composure. _"Life is good." _

The End. 

Author's note: Hmm, didn't turn out quite well for any of them.       


End file.
